Torn
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: When Ray has to chose between her best friend John and new guy in her life Randy to tag team with they both end up falling for her.When she has to chose who she will be with will she lose the other.
1. Garden Snake

My first fanfic

Torn: chapter 1

Disclaimer:i don't own anything except my oc Ray

Ray's pov

Tonight was a big night for raw no the whole wwe. Vince had a big announcement that he was gonna tell at the top of the show. Everyone was nervous and guessing what it could be. I wasn't I was more focused on my match after that i was going against Eve for the Divas Championship the storyline called for me to win but i would still put on a show for the wwe universe.

I walked in to the arena looking fine as usual I was wearing a low cut black ed hardy top ,dark blue short shorts, and black stilettos I was half Mexican half black looking all good. Heads turned i was us to it by now.

I walked down the hallway looking for my private locker room. "Hey hottie" said a friendly voice. I knew who its was automatically. "hey Johnny" I said giving the wwe champion John Cena a hug. "How are you?" I asked

"Good now I got to see you"

I laughed. "Same here so what do you think Vince is planning to do?"

"Vince is the most unpredictable man I know im not sure"

"Ya your right im not really..."i stopped noticing John was looking somewhere well my chest to be exact.

"John hey up here please"

"sorry there was a fly"

I laughed there was always a good excuse for him to look."don't worry your my friend where good"

"good any other diva would slap me"

"ya and you wouldn't want that to be Beth"

"trust me i wouldn't even try your more my type not her" he smiled showing his dimples which made me blush.

"I got to go i have to do a interview for some DVD's ill see u later" he said kissing me on the head leaving.

"Bye" I said walking down the hallway.

Me and John knew each other since his word-life days on Smack down. He was my best friend but the lines were burled with both of us. We never dated but if you saw us you think we were. I liked him but ive been hurt so many times through my life I wouldnt want to try with John and lose him that would hurt terribly.

I finally made it to my room. I put down my stuff and got my wallet to get a drink out of the vending machine. I walked outside and put in my money to get a water even doe i wanted a soda (I hate diets). I bent down to get my drink and came up to see a tall figure beside to slender to be John. It was Randy Orton one of the most intimidating men in the wwe looking dead at me. I step away thinking he was waiting to get a drink. He stayed standing there looking at me not his signature death stare (thank god)but a more interested look like he was gonna say something. "Hi Ray" he said lightly. I was surprised the silent assassin was speaking to me not that i liked him but that he was being a regular person cause his character scared the carp out of me.

"Hey Randy" I said trying not to sound scared.

"I heard about your title match tonight good luck you wont need i though your a great wrestler."

"Thanks Randy that means a lot from you being a 6-time champ." _wow I'm talking to Randy and he doesn't want to hurt me._ I thought.

"And I'm not stopping there"he smiled and not his usual twisted one."Ray are you scared of me?"

"What no... Of course not" he raised a eyebrow to me." Okay a little you are kinda give off that i can hurt you badly and not feel bad for it vibe"

he laughed."Trust me I'm the complete opposite I would never hurt you and if i did I would hate myself for the rest of my life"

I was shocked the killing viper turned to a sweet harmless garden snake right in front of my eyes.

"Okay Randy your right your not as scary but you still cant kick someones ass"

He laughed opening his arms."Thanks your a cool girl Ray most people would've ran the minute they saw me." I walked into arms as he gave me a hug i hugged him back he was so tall my head was in the middle of his chest. He let go"bye short stake" he said walking away.

"Bye stretch"

I turned around walking when Melina came running to me.

"what up Mel"

"oh you were talking to Randy what were us guys talking about?" Melina had to know since best friend share everything and her having to have the latest news.

"he just said don't be afraid of him hes actually a cool guy funny too"

"Wow my bestie is falling for the tattooed bad-boy Randy Orton"

"No I'm not hes just a friend"

"So John Cena is your future man"

"No same with him"

"Why? any women in the world would love to have that choice"

"There's no choice Randy just talked to me for like the first time in awhile since he changed from pretty boy to psycho boy and me and john have always been friends"

"Okay but i have a feeling that they both have feelings for you and its a deep feeling"

"okay whatever u say Mel i have to get ready show starts in two hours"

"oh me too but trust i never been more sure in my life"she said going to her locker room.

I didn't believe Melina she was right sometimes but I know Randy felt nothing just a friendship. John and me just flirted nothing more

.

I went and got in my gear since my match was right after the announcement. Since we where in L.A. In wore gold and purple short shorts with corset style Lakers jersey that showed off my flat stomach with purple and gold nikes.

I walked out to the ring where everyone order to be. When i walked down the ramp i got cheers from the universe cause i looked hot and i was representing the Lakers.i walked and stood next to Gail Kim. I looked down and saw my shoe wasn't tied I bent over to tie it and the universe laughed i looked at the titan tron and saw Edge staring at my ass i turned around and gave him a dirty look. He gave me face pretending to be scared. Then all of a sudden he turned away i turned around seeing Randy giving him a even worser one. I laughed he moved behind me blocking Edges view. Then the universe went crazy i looked up seeing John coming in his orange never give up t-shirt with the championship draped over his shoulder. He walked in the ring and stood next to me. "You look nice" he said. "Thanks" . They signaled it was show time. Then Vince's music hit. He stood by the podium that was set up for him. He came on with his raspy voice. "Haha welcome to Monday Night Raw...now i know you all are wondering why your out here... well i cause i said so." he said laughing at his own joke." now to why you all are really out here i got a idea that will be a tradition in the wwe from now on. Next week will be mixed tag night were all the superstars will team with the divas in tag team action. Smack down superstars will team with Smack down divas. Raw superstars with Raw divas. For a night they none of you will forget. Oh yes and you all aren't automatically put together so guys better get to asking those divas." Vince left doing his strut leaving. Everyone thought it would be something way bigger. The show went to commercial everyone left the ring even me and Eve to do our entrances. All the divas where taking about who they wanted to team with it was like prom all over again. I stayed in the gorilla position waiting for the break to end i wasn't thinking about next week the match was the only on my mind. "Hey Ray" I came out of my trance seeing Randy infront of me. "Hey Randy what up"

"ugh..i...was..um" my music started to play."Randy i got to go tell me later" i said running to the ramp.

Randy's pov

I walked to the TV screen to watch Rays match. I wanted to ask her to team with me she was a great wrestler and not to mention beautiful. She had long black hair, light brown skin tone, and bright green eyes which made her so exotic. And the obvious things like her long toned legs,round butt and nice sized chest all the divas had looks but hers were the best. Her match had just began it was back and forth. Eve kicked Ray in the head then did a standing moonslaut. 1,2..

Ray kicked out Eve was shocked i wasn't Ray would give everything she had. Both divas got up Ray grabbed Eve's head pushed her away in to the ropes Ray grabbed her head coming back and did a neck-breaker off the top rope it was her signature move r&r from her initials(Ray Ramirez). She went for the pin 1,2,3 as Justin said "and here's your winner and new wwe diva champion Ray Ramirez" i was so proud of her seeing her hand raised championship in the other. She helped Eve up they hugged both being face divas. Eve walked backstage as Ray celebrated with the universe you could see how much she loved her job. She walked backstage. I walked to congratulate her and ask her then i saw a big orange blur run past me. John gave her a hug and lifted her off her feet. She was so happy in his arms i couldn't break that up. I walked to the back were the locker rooms where.

Rays pov

John gave me the biggest hug and spinning me around."Ray you rocked I'm so proud now your a 6-time champ." I immediately thought of Randy then i saw over johns shoulder him leaving I guess he saw John and wanted to wait."thanks John we'll celebrate later I'm all sweaty"

"i would still hug if you were covered in pig guts" he said letting me go.

"seriously" knowing he wasn't serious

"air hug i mean"

"i thought so bye Johnny boy." I laugh knowing he hated that name.

"bye Rays of sunshine"he laughed knowing i hated that name too

I gave my title to a crew member to change the name plate I headed to my locker room to take a shower i came out barely dry and there was a knock at the door. I put on my silk robe and walked to door thinking it was a crew member. To my surprise open the door it was Randy with my championship in his hand."Hey your the divas champ I'm so proud of you" i said hugging Randy making him laugh."wow your short and funny"

"I'm 5'8" I'm short compared to you"

"okay you have a point here's your championship I took it from a crew member congrats ms.6-time"Randy said handing me it he saw me only I'm my robe. He gawked at me like he never saw a girl before I laughed at him."O sorry i...my..bad"

"its okay I'm use to guys staring at me"

"ya you should"

"didn't you want to ask me something"

"oh ya..uh" he looked up at the door beam.

"Randy please look at me." I grabbed his chin pulling it down to make eye contact. Randy leaned down and his lips touched mine his lips were so soft. He pulled away from me."sorry...i" he walked away from the door as fast as he could. I closed the door i felt so good even if it did last 5 seconds if he didn't pull away i don't think i would've stopped him. I dried off,packed up,and went to my car that kiss still running through my head.

That's my first fanfic i know super long the nxt one will show how Randy felt about the kiss and what Ray and Randy will do about it and Johns feelings for Ray. And who will ask first to team with Ray


	2. Not Stable

Torn:chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing except my oc Ray

* * *

Ray's pov

I woke up still thinking of Randy. He left so quick it would be awkward to see him again. Then there was a knock at my door. Melina was my room-mate she was still asleep. I walked to the door i looked through the viewing hole it was Randy. I was so surprised he actually wanted to talked. I wiped the coal out of my eyes and fixed my hair so i wouldn't look like a bed head. I opened the door Randy looked so tired like he just got up.

"Hey nice shirt" he said gesturing to my rko to shirt from when he was in evolution.

"thanks so what up"

"uh...i wanted to...um" he always did that when he ways nerves.

"talk about the kiss"

"ya" Melina let out a longer snore.

"lets talk outside" i said closing the door behind me.

"I'm sorry Ray I didn't mean to kiss you I..."

"Its okay Randy it was a accident its not like your a random guy your my friend" I said interrupting.

"so your not mad or creeped out"

"no of course not" a sign of relief came over his face.

"good so do you want to go to breakfast and we can celebrate your win"

"cool give me a half a hour or so to get ready"

"okay ill come back then"he went give me a hug but hesitated.

"you can still hug me stretch"I said holding out my arms.

"okay short stack"he said laughing giving me a hug.

"bye see you later" he said letting go.

"okay bye" i said walking back in my room.

"so you and the predator are going to breakfast" Melina said turning around.

"you were eavesdropping on us."

"you woke me up what was I supposed to do."

"go back to sleep."

"nah that's less fun." she replied going back to bed.

I laughed and went to take a shower.

I got out my favorite yellow summer dress, my yellow sandal heels, and put a white flower in my hair.

I didn't know why I was dressing up for Randy. He was a friend he was hot and everything but i never really dressed up for anyone like this.

Randy's pov

I got myself together for Ray. The kiss was still in my mind after all of that. Her lips tasted so sweet I wish I never walked away. But i had too I don't think I could control myself espically with Ray.

I walked out my room to Ray. I knocked on the door and Melina opened it.

"oh hey Randy Ray is getting her phone" she said opening the door.

"hey Randy I'm ready" she looked so perfect coming around the corner the light hit her so perfectly. Her dress fit her so nicely. She looked looked like a princess she would hate if i called her that.

"Randy you ready?" she asked laughing i didn't notice I was gawking at her.

"oh sorry ya." she laughed with Mel before closing the door.

"so where are we going?" she asked.

"there's a nice restaurant around the corner from here"

"okay thanks you now you didn't have too"

"no I want to your a 6-time champ you need to stay feed and healthy"she laughed.

"thanks" she said giving me a side hug. We walked that way all the way to my car. It felt so right.

Rays pov

We got to the restaurant. Me and Randy sat across from each other. He looked really nice he had on a white affliction t-shirt it really brought out his eyes. His bright blue eyes.

"Randy you have great eyes you cant really notice with all that black you wear and looking anger all the time" he laughed

"thanks your eyes are even better and yellow looks damn good on you"

"thanks I don't look super girly princess do I"

"nope you look beautiful."

Wow I'm flirting with Randy it felt so weird like forbidden fruit. But forbidden fruit taste so sweet.

"oh thanks for freaking out Edge" I said so we weren't trading flirts.

"welcome he is a perv ill do it a million times over then throw in some rkos" we both laughed then our food came.

I reached to get pepper for my omelet

"ill get it for you Ray" Randy said reaching over knocking down a glass of water over into my lap.

"owww" i said wiping of the ice water

"oh god Ray I'm so sorry"

"it okay I'm gonna go dry off" i said grabbing my purse.

I looked back seeing Randy with his head down i hope he didn't feel bad. I went into the bathroom and dried my dress with the air dry machine. It wasn't that bad still a little damp but not noticeable. Then my phone went off I got a text. It was from John._ Hey Rayz wat up u left quick yesterday wanna go to lunch of something 2 celebrate?_

I forgot that i told John we were gonna celebrate. I texted him back. _Sure ill call u when i get bac to the hotel sorry i 4got. _He texted back really quick._ Don't worry your good talk 2 u later_. I went back to our table. Randy he was sitting there eating his food slowly. "He Randy you okay"

"I'm so sorry Ray i swear ill buy you a new dress." He said frantic.

"its okay its water i didn't stain please don't feel bad"

"I cant I feel like carp." He said putting his arms up I grabbed one.

"Calm down please I'm fine" I said rubbing his arm.

"Okay sorry so do you want to go somewhere after this"

"Oh I cant I'm going out with John after this." Randy's arm tensed up.

"Oh that's nice" He said in his low monotone viper voice.

"Please don't be mad Randy we could hang tomorrow." he pulled his arm away.

"Its okay just be by at your room at 8 I want to ask you something." He said paying the bill.

"Are you mad at me please don't be." I smiled at him maybe that would help.

"I'm fine I can't stay mad at you especially with your smile."

He got up and put his arm out for me to hold.

"Thanks you have a nice smile

Too, twisted at times but nice"

"nice for you twisted for Edge"

I laughed he smiled.

We got back Randy dropped me off by the door. I walked back in seeing Melina reading wwe magazine. "Hey girly so how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date we just went to breakfast."

"So you go to breakfast with a hot guy and your a hot girl no homo and it wasn't a date."

"Exactly we just friends"

"okay so you think Randy's hot?"

"ya 5 million other women."

She laughed."okay so you hanging with me the rest of the day."

"I cant I'm going with John for lunch."

"Damn you get dates with two hot guys lucky I'm jealous." She gave me a dirty look then smiled."kidding have fun are you gonna change?"

"ya" i said going into the closet.

I got out my light blue skinny jeans, a short white top that showed off my stomach, and white heels. I came out and Melina looked at me.

"What do I look bad?"

"no but why do you get dressed up for Randy and dressed down for John?"

"I don't its hot outside"

"whatever you say."

I called John.

"Hey Johnny I'm ready you coming"

"Yep I'm leaving my room now"

"okay see you in a minute bye"

"alright bye"

I looked in the mirror Melina was right I did dress different. I got my favorite belly button ring to top the outfit off. Then there was a knock at the door.

John's pov

"coming" was what what I heard it sounded like Melina.

"Hey John give Ray a minute she had to change her purse."

"Okay"

"here I come John" Ray said opening the door more. She looked so good. Everything she wore fit her so right and she was wearing the belly button ring I got her for her birthday.

"Wow Ray you look hot."

Rays pov

"Thanks John." I was about to walk out when Melina pulled me back in and whispered in my ear. "Don't be a flirt." She pushed me out the the door and closed it. John had a confused look on his face then shrugged it off. He wasn't the kind of guy to get in your business especially between girls. I stayed there for a minute thinking about what Mel said_ I'm__ not a flirt am I._ I thought in my head. "Hello earth to Ray." John said his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry John I'm ready" I said turning him around so we could go.

"So where you taking me."

"Well since you ate i don't know if your hungry if you are we can go to lunch if you aren't"

"Can we talk a walk in the park?" I asked like a like a hyper child jumping in front of him.

"ya we can" John said mocking my tone.

"shut up." I said playfully punching him in the gut.

"Wow for the divas champ you sure punch like Jericho." He laughed.

"Do you really want me to punch you?" I asked holding up my fist.

"Nah I'm good." He said putting down my fist.

" I do anything you want to do cutey." He said pulling me to his side. He was gonna pull my arm waist but since it wasn't covered up he pulled his arm away. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulders. He laughed we walked to his car like that. I didn't feel weird with John it felt good.

We made it too the park. "so how was your breakfast?"

"Good me and Randy had a nice time" I looked up to see his expression he laughed.

"wow and he didn't rko the waiter for taking to long." he laughed again I punched him in the gut again harder than I did before but not to hard to hurt him. I didn't like what he said Randy wasn't like that.

"what was that for i was joking."

"its okay its just that Randy isn't like that."

"okay ill stop for you."

I smiled then heard a ice cream truck. I hadn't had ice cream in so long. A girl had to treat herself.

"Johnny I'm getting ice cream want some."

"Nah i have to stay on diet."

"Oh don't be a baby one wont make you fat"

I said going to the ice cream truck. I got a chocolate shortcake for me and cookies and cream for John since it was low fat. I paid and came back John was signing two teenage girls t-shirts. They walked away John saw me coming back with the ice cream.

"That was nice of you most guys would've turned them away."

"Ya but i wouldn't have all this if it wasn't for them they made me what I am in the wwe"

"Ohhh so sweet I feel the same way about my fans." He smiled his dimples showed

"ya i can see that"

"you have a nice smile." then I thought of what Mel said she was right. I handed him his ice cream. He hesitated at first then took it. We ate our ice cream we both finished and throw them away. He went in his wallet and took out some money. "Here you go."

"What for?"

"the ice cream"

"its okay"

"take it Ray"

"No its okay my treat" I said pushing the money towards him.

"okay...whatever you say." he said he was about to put his money back then he put it in my shirt. He knew what was in for so he ran. "I'm gonna get you Cena." I said playfully and ran after him. I forgot I was wearing heels. I lost balance and fell and rolled down the hill. John stopped and ran towards me. "Ray you okay." he said I fell on my knee. I didn't hurt that bad.

"I'm good I took worser falls in the ring."

"I'm so sorry your sure you okay?" He climbed on top of me. I looked in his eyes they showed how worried he was ,but, they still looked beautiful I heard a flash but I didn't look around I stayed focused on John.

"ya don't worry okay." He helped me up. I lost my balance again but John helped me. I looked down my heel broke John noticed.

"Ill buy you three new pairs any price I don't care what price." He sounded like Randy.

"Don't worry there Melina's." I said taking off the shoes. John laughed then the sprinklers came on the sun was going down I didn't notice we spent all day at the park. We laughed and ran back up the hill to the walk way.

"I'm all wet" I looked at my shirt remembering my shirt was white you could see straight to my bra. "Come on ill give you a piggy back ride."

"you sure."

"Girl I picked up Big Show I can pick you up."

I jumped on his back and we went to his car. He gave me his never give up sweat-shirt.

We laughed from the lobby to the hallway of my room. I yawned

"What time is it?" i asked in mid-yawn

"8:30 sleepy head." my mind immediately went to Randy.

"crap I forgot" I said walking fast to my room.

"Ray wait I want to ask you something." I made it to my room John was right next to me.

"what is it John?" I walked in my room and saw Randy on my bed.

"Finally your here." He noticed John.

"why is he here?"

"I need to ask her something." John got in his face.

"well I do to so sit over there boy and wait your turn." he said getting closer.

"Guys quit now just ask me." I said moving between them. They locked eyes with each other.

"Ray will you be my tag team partner next week?" they asked at the same time. I looked at both of them there were waiting for a answer."Let me sleep on it guys I can't chose right now." They both nodded and left to the door. Thank god there rooms were on separate ends I made sure they walked in. I closed my door. I slept in John sweat-shirt I couldn't chose between my best friends.

Johns pov

I thought about Ray all night. I wanted her to chose me. We've known eacthother forever. I know her so well. I cared about her so much. It would hurt me so badly if she chose Randy. I loved her.

* * *

xThats it. The next chapter will Ray will get some shocking news. And she will chose how she will partner with.x


	3. Forgiveness

Torn:chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc

Rays pov

I woke up today me and Melina had to leave we had a house show in San Francisco. I woke her up we got ready. I wanted to leave quick so I wouldn't see John or Randy. We got in our car and headed from L.A. To San Francisco. I drove since Melina was still half sleep.

"Why did you want to leave so early?"

"John and Randy" was all I said.

"So do you know who your teaming with?"

"No I don't want to hurt either of them."

"I'm happy I'm not having this much drama with my choice."

"Who is your partner?" I forgot to ask her._ I've been forgetting a lot lately._

"John" I gave her a confused look.

"Morrison."she said noticing that I thought my John.

"Thats cool you guys will work good together."

"Ya its been a while so are you going to avoid John and Randy?"

"I cant they need a answer I just don't have one oh ya were where you last night I could of used your help?"

"A club I am the paparazzi princess."

"Okay but what did you say to Randy when he came."

_Flashback_

_Melinas pov_

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Coming." I said walking towards the door."Hey Randy Ray isn't here." I said opening the door._

_"Oh hey Mel thanks" He said about to walk away._

_"You wanna come in she should be here soon."_

_"Okay if you don't mind." He said walking in._

_"Shes went with John after you left they've been gone for awhile." I said seeing Randy's expression change._

_"Mel can I ask you something?" he said a little upset_

_"Sure whats up?"_

_"Does Ray ever talk about me, good things?"_

_"Ya she said you're a cool guy and funny why do you like her?"_

_"uh...no..well..uh"_

_"She said you do that too when your nervous"_

_"ya sometimes ya I do shes my type not serious and can have fun."_

_"Ohhh thats so sweet."_

_He laughed."So were are you going?"_

_"clubbing I got to go the others are waiting you can stay here until she gets here it cant be long."_

_"Ya thanks bye Mel." He said opening the door for me. I waved bye to him and left._

_End of flashback._

"Oh my god he said that." I asked shocked

"Yep that was his exact words."

"Wow that just made my choice 20 times harder."

"Theirs the hotel come on lets get out."

We parked and got our stuff. We checked in at the front. We got in our room and as always Mel had to go on the internet. I went in the closet and chose my clothes for the show.

"Ray get in here hurry!" Melina yelled. I came around the corner she was on her laptop. "Mel I swear if this is a video of a cat I'm gonna."

"No look at this" she said.

I looked at the screen there was a article on the screen from TMZ. There was a picture of me holding Randys arm and another of John looking over me.

"that's from my date"

"it says wwe divas champ Ray is a full blown player she had a dates with the two biggest names of wrestling Randy Orton and wwe champ John Cena. She shared made sweet eyes with Orton and got up close and personal Cena in the park. Be jealous ladies. And with Ray having to chose someone next week on Raw I guess well see who one her heart."Melina said.

"There taking it out of context I was trying to calm down Randy and John was making sure I was okay after I fell."

"Damn you didn't notice the paparazzi."

"No, wait I did heard a flash in the park carp everyone is going to see this, this day cant get any worser." I sat on the bad rubbing my temples feeling a headache coming.

"Calm down okay don't worry just twitter and say its not true."

"Mel theirs pictures no matter what I say it wont work."

"At least address it Ray it wont hurt."

"Okay." I said grabbing my phone. _Wow tmz can make somethin way bigger than it actually is John & Randy r friends don't believe hype._

"I hope that helps."

"It will now come on its 12:00 the show starts at 2:00 we have to go."

"Okay ill drive."

We got to the lobby when the manager and two very large men stopped us.

"Excuse me Miss. Ramirez Miss. Perez there is a big crowd of photographers outside we think you may need some help leaving." The manager said.

"We can handle it thanks anyways." Melina said grabbing my arm. We walked outside blinded by flashes."Ray who are you gonna team with?""Ray who do you like more?" Is what they were saying. Thank god we parked close. We ran in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"God that was crazy." Melina said.

"I'm use to having one or two guys following me that was like 15 I hope John and Randy didn't deal with that."

"They probably did."

I thought about what the guys most of felt seeing the pictures. Randy would probably get mad and jealous. John would think I like Randy more than him.

We got to the arena. There were no paparazzi. We changed in the locker room then Natalya came in.

"Hey guys Ray you okay I saw what Tmz said?" she said Natalya was a good friend of mine.

"Ya i'm just hoping John and Randy didn't see it."

"They probably did it was on TV this morning."

"Your serious damn it."

"Ya I got to go Tyson and David have a match bye."

"Don't worry Ray there not here John is doing make-a-wish foundation stuff and Randy is at a autograph signing." Melina said.

"Okay come on they want us to sign some stuff for auction." I said opening the door so we could leave.

We got done signing our match was up next. We had a match against Maryse and Alicia Fox. They controlled the match until I tagged Melina in she did her signature move on Alicia. We won we got back showered changed and left to the hotel. This time the security held back the shutter bugs so we could get in safely. We were both tired. Melina went to bed the minute she changed and got in bed. I laid in bed in my stone cold Arrive. Raise Hell .Leave shirt thinking the pros and cons of choosing John. If I chose John he would be happy but Randy we get mad. If I chose Randy he would be happy but John wouldn't. I sat there til' 1 thinking about that. I final went to sleep.

I woke up it was Thursday. There was no shows so I decide to at the hotel. Mel left at 12:00 to go shopping with some of the other divas. She wanted me to go but I didn't want to risk seeing John or Randy. I stayed and ironed clothes which was rare for me. I was watching Spongebob shows. Because all the entertainment shows were talking about my _love triangle_. I was so board staying in the hotel room like I was in prison or something.

Mel got back around 7:00. She brought me some dinner. I ate took a shower and went to sleep still not sure of who to chose John or Randy.

I woke up the next morning still in a slump.

"Ray we need to talk."

Melina said in a stern tone. I turned to her not saying anything.

"You need to stop walking around like your cat died you are better than this."

"I like puppies." I said pulling the cover over me.

"No your not spending another day here theirs a autograph signing today. And SmackDown is going to be live to night. So get your fat ass out of bed." she said yanking away the sheets.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't."

I heard her walk away. Then the shower came on I guess she gave up. Then I felt a ice cold splash all over me. I looked up to see Melina with the ice bucket in her hand.

"that" she said smirking

"I hate you."

"I know you don't mean know please get up." She smiled innocently I walked past her take a **hot **shower.

I came out Melina chose out a outfit for me. Red skinnies, a black top with the words bad girl in red cursive, with red and black Nikes.

"I can chose my own clothes."

"Ya but tell me that doesn't look cute." I couldn't argue after all Melina could pick out a hot outfit.

"Sorry I'm just super stressed Randy and John wont be at the signing right?"

"its okay nope just the divas and they wont be at SmackDown either so no worries."

"ya your right im gonna go change." I said going to the closet.

We left hotel and headed to the signing. There was a nice turn out. I took pictures, signed belt,and kissed babies. It really got me out of my slump. We left the signing and went to get something to eat.

"The signing really helped." I said after me we were seated.

"I told you so are you gonna go to SmackDown?"

"Ya I wanna catch up with Kelly and Tiffany I didn't get to talk to them much at the signing."

"That's cool I'm gonna have a night in."

"Melina is going to have a night in wow the worlds falling in." I said laughing Melina is always out doing something.

"What a girl cant relax?"

"who are you _relaxing_ with?" I asked knowing she was gonna have a guy over.

"John Morrison." she said casually.

"I thought you guys broke up and just stayed friends."

"Na were not gonna do anything just talk."

"Umhmmm whatever you say." I said messing with her.

"Well since I gave my info its your turn so John Cena the chain gang commander or Randy Orton the viper."

"I don't know its so hard to chose I've known John for years hes my best friend." she raised a eyebrow."best guy friend." it went back regular."And Randy it feels like I've known him for years. Its so hard."

"Well you have to give them a answer soon Ray."

"I think I'm gonna tell them both no so I don't hurt either."

"Ray you cant the universe wants to see you and if you don't chose either they'll both be hurt."

"Wow that really help." I said sarcastically.

"I'm just giving you the real."

"Ya i know lets talk about something else."

We did we ate and left I dropped Mel off and headed to the arena.

It was 6 when I got there they were setting up the last couple things. I headed to the divas locker room guessing Kelly and Tiffany would be in there. I knocked

"hey anybody in here." I said peeking my head in.

"Raaayssss." Kelly yelled running towards me giving me a hug.

"Hey Barbie." I said hugging her back.

"Its good to see you its been like a month since the draft."

"Yep sure has I had to come and see you where is Tiffany?"

"She went to go get something to drink she should be back soon come in." I walked in and sat down on a couch by the TV.

"So whats new with you?"

"Have you not been watching TV?"

"Ya I thought you wouldn't want to talk about it do you?"

"Na but thanks."

"Its cool so you gonna hang around here."

"Ya catch up with some people."

"That's cool..."

"Raaayyyy"I looked over seeing Tiffany jumping on me.

"Hey Tiff I see you missed me."

"Hell ya how are you?"

"Alright I guess how about you?"

"Great I get my tag team partner tonight."

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"You suck how about you Kellz?"

"Lets just say you know him." She said knowing I hate secrets.

"You guys suck." I said in a joking tone.

"We know." They said together.

"Wow you guys sound like sister so who are you guys going aganist tonight."

"Lay-Cool"They said annoyed.

"Don't worry you'll kick there ass."

"We know."

"I'm gonna go walk around." I said walking to the door.

"Okay bye." The said together.

"That's starting to sound a little creepy."

"Sorry." They did it again laughing.

I laughed. "Its okay." Then left.

I walked around a little bit. Saying hi to some of the superstars. Then two annoying voice came behind me.

"Oh my god Ray."

It was Lay-Cool I turned around trying to ignore them but they caught up with me.

"Hello Ray don't you hear us?" Michelle said.

"Leave me alone." I said giving her a dirty look.

"Oh my god calm down we just want to talk." Layla said.

"Real talk."They said together. I rolled my eyes.

"You are like the internet queen."Michelle said.

"Ya your everywhere."Layla said

"You look so bad hanging with to guys can you say..."

"Sluuttt." I went from annoyed to pissed.

"At least guys want to ask me. Know one likes you guys because your stuck up,annoying,bitches."

"Excuse me." They said.

"You heard me you asked Hornswoggle and he said no I have two of the hottest guys in the wwe to chose from so you two should shut your skinny unkissable lips."I said walking away. There words didn't mess me up but I did seem slutty but I knew I wasn't. I went to go back to Kelly and Tiffany they would be so happy with what I said."Hey Ray." I looked up it was Randy. _Oh shit_ I thought in my head turning around. I acted like I didn't hear him but he knew I did. I looked up again to see John coming the other way. It was like two brick walls closing in on me. I stood still knowing I couldn't run. I looked up to see two huge guys on each side of me. There blue eyes were burning a hole in me. I broke the silence."Hey guys what up?"I sounded like a dumbass I knew why they were here."I'm here so you can tell John that your teaming with me."Randy said.

"Why in the hell would she team with you you barely know her I've known her for years."

"That means you have you your chances know you should move over and let someone else have chance." He said in a aggressive tone.

"You'll never have a chance you have to many issues you guys could lose and your crazy ass could rko her." I knew the only reason they didn't take a swing at each other was because I was in between them.

"Ill rko you." Randy said in his low dark monotone voice.

"Try it and ill knock the carp out of you." John said closing his fist.

"Fellas,Fellas calm down." said a voice behind John. It was Vince he squeezed around John since he didn't leave much room."I've seen what the internet and I see that you have to make a hard choice Ray. So I will make it for you." I raised my eyebrow wondering what he would say."All three of you will team up to go against Maryse,Edge, and Chris Jericho."I was relieved it worked neither of them would be hurt."But."said Randy."No buts I already the crew setting it up for the main-event to show on the website." He said walking away.

"Are you guys happy now?"

"I would be if I knew who you where gonna chose."Randy said. I looked over st John he nodded in agreement.

"I don't know I was so stressed and confused I didn't want to hurt you guys I barely got any sleep I was gonna chose neither of you but then both of you would be hurt so I would be screwed either way." I said yelling with tears in my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying it must have been all the frustration coming out. They both noticed I was crying."Ray I..."Randy said."We didn't mean to hurt you." They both reached out to touch me."Don't now you two can stop fighting cause were gonna fight Monday bye." I said walking past Randy. I wiped my tears and went back to the locker room. Kelly and Tiffany were the opening match so when I walked in they were gone. They beat Lay-Cool. They came back but they had to shower and change quick since they had a segment. Kelly and Rey were gonna team up. Then they showed Christian and Tiffany they were together too. They left after there segments. They asked me did I want to go clubbing but I said no. I went back to the hotel. When I walked in the room John wasn't there anymore Mel was in bed with a smile on her face. I changed and went to bed. Then my phone got a text it was John. It said _I'm so sorry for upsetting u I hate to see you cry please forgive me sleep well Rayz._ I wasn't mad at John or Randy just frustrated. Then my phone got a text again this time it was Randy. _Hey short stack I'm sorry for making u cry when I said I never hurt u I ment emotional too pls forgive me good night sweet dreams._ I knew they both felt bad I would call them in the morning. I actually slept good that night thanks to them.

X thank u for reading nxt will b the match. Something bad will happen to effect Randy and Rays Relationship. John and Randy will get into it R&R.x


	4. Heat

Torn:chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc

Sorry super long.

* * *

Rays pov

I woke up I finally got a good night sleep. I looked over to see Melina listening to her iPod looking peaceful. I had to get payback from yesterday. I got up and looked over Melina her eyes were closed. I jumped on her she immediately screamed.

"Get off of me!"She said pushing me off of her.

"Payback is a bitch." I said smiling at the foot of her bed.

"Just like you." She said sitting up.

"So what were you doing last night?"

"Nothing I told you."

"Not that what did you watch a movie."

"No we mostly talked and stuff."She said I knew there was something more.

"Seriously what happened last night if you tell me your night Ill tell you what happend with me,John,and Randy." I knew she couldn't resist now.

"Well we kissed."My jaw dropped.

"What kind of kiss like a peck or a make out session."

"Make out."She said covering her face with a pillow.

"Wow the paparazzi princess is kissing on the Shaman of Sexy."I said making fun of her.

"Shut up." She said throwing the pillow at me.

"So are you guys together?"

"We talked about it and were gonna take it slow."She said smiling.

"Oh so sweet."

"Okay your turn what happened who did you chose?"

"I didn't Vince did."She gave me a confused look."Wait listen."I told her what happened.

"Oh my god you cried."

"Ya it wasn't that I was sad just tired and frustrated they did apologize so its okay."

"Oh good I don't want to beat up John and Randy."

"Yep I bet you could"I said laughing getting up to take a shower.

I took my shower and came out to see bears and gift baskets everywhere.

"What in the hell."

"They started coming when you were in the shower there from John and Randy. Look this one says I'm beary sorry its from John. And Randy got you 5 new dresses."

"Damn, they most really most feel sorry."

"Yep are you gonna give it back?"

"Hell no I'm gonna talk to them after I get dressed."

"And look at the heels John got which reminds me where are my white ones."

"Uh they kinda broke."

"Well I'm taking these pink ones."

"Go ahead I have nothing pink anyway." I went in the closet and changed. I put on a white tank top,black skinnies,and white Nikes.

"I'm gonna go and make sure Randy and John aren't having a melt down for making a girl cry."

"Okay ill play with the Wii Randy got you and when you get back we can go to the spa John got you two platinum packages."

"Did they get anything else?"

"I'm surprised one of them didn't buy you Africa they got everything else you need to cry more often."

I laughed."Na, they might really try to buy Africa if I cry again bye."I said leaving.

I went to Randy first knowing he always felt like running his head in the wall. I got to his room and knocked on the door. He opened it really quick.

"Hey Randy can I come in."

"Of course you don't have to ask." He said letting me in.

"Ray I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." I sat on his bed."Come here." I said patting the bed. He sat down."Don't feel bad Randy I'm not mad at you or John I was frustrated and tired it just all caught up with me okay. Please don't be hard on yourself. I hate when you do that."He looked at me for a minute then put his hand on my thigh my body heated up he started rubbing my thigh gentle it felt so damn good. I grabbed his hand so he would stop I had to if I didn't I would probably go further."Sorry short stack I just hate to see you hurt I swear ill never do it again please forgive me."

"I forgive even doe you didn't make me cry."He laughed.

"Alright know I feel better the guilt was killing me."

"Come her."I said pulling him into a hug his hot breath was on my neck he rubbed my back. I pulled out of the hug.

"Bye Randy I got to go." I said getting up.

"Why we could hang out today."

"I can't I have to talk to John."

"Why he can apologize later I wanna hang with you today."

"Randy he feels just as bad as you he's my friend I have to make sure he's okay too like I did with you."I said walking to the door.

"Well can I ask you one thing?"

"You just did but ya."

"Is there a special reason you came to see me first?" What did he mean by special. He must think I like him. I do like Randy he's a great guy. But I... Okay I do like him."I just came because I know you get really upset."

"Oh okay thank you bye Ray."He said he sound like he wanted me to yes.

"Randy I do care about you."

"I know just wanted to hear you say it."He said smiling.

"Bye stretch." I said leaving he watched me walk away. It felt weird around Randy. I knew he liked me so every time he touched me it felt more than a friend comforting a friend. It felt like he was trying to get close really **really **close. And I knew if I didn't stop him and he got to a certin point I wouldn't try to. Those thoughts filled my head until I got to Johns door. I knocked he opened as quick as Randy.

"Hey Johnny can I..." I looked from his face to his chest he wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked partly wet he just got out the shower.

"Come in Ray." He said grabbing my hand._ Look at his face whatever you do don't look down._ I broke out of my thought to see John sitting on the bed across from me.

"Ray you okay I'm so sorry please talk to me." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm alright just spaced out for a second."

"More like 2 minutes."I laughed.

"Well its your fault answer the door with your shirt off who does that."

"The champ." I laughed.

"But seriously Ray I'm so sorry did you get my text?"

"Yea and the bear,shoes,and spa trip. And don't be sorry I didn't cry because of you or Randy I was just tired and frustrated don't feel bad okay."

"I can't help it seeing your pretty face with tears falling down it and knowing it was from me I felt like crap I couldn't get any sleep." This was the same thing I went through with Randy.

"John don't feel bad I wasn't from you."

"But..."

"I forgive I don't know what for but I forgive you." I said he laughed.

"Good." He said pulling me in a hug. He still didn't have a t-shirt. My lips were on his bare chest. He didn't hug me tight so I didn't hurt it felt good. He looked down and saw me so he let go.

"My bad." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Your good." I said sitting on his bed. There was a awkward silence.

"We could even it up and you could take your shirt off." He raised his eyebrows. I looked and saw his shirt I grabbed it then throw it at him.

"So I can take that as a yes." He said moving the shirt from his face.

"No now put your shirt on."I said laughing. He did.

"Happy now." He said lifting his arms.

"Yep know I can concentrate."

"Yea if I were you I couldn't either with a hot muscular guy infront of me." He said flexing his muscles I secretly liked it."Haha very cute" I said getting up.

"I know so you do in anything today?"

"Yea getting a massage with Mel with the thing you got me."

"Uh...Ray."He said cautiously.

"What is it?" I said concerned.

"That was meant for us."

"Oh well we.." I said feeling guilty.

"I'm kidding god you had a awkward look your face." He laughed I punched him in the arm.

"Damn, its a joke besides you couldn't handle some hot chick massaging me."

"You couldn't either having a guy rubbing on my back. You would probably knock him out." I said knowing I was right.

"Ya then I would have to take over really workout your ass muscles." He said in a joking tone.

"Is your mind stuck on perv today?" I asked not offend.

"Well you come in here in a little tank top and tight jeans I'm a guy I can't help but think that." He said in defense.

"I'm joking now I got to go." I said getting up.

"I know Ill walk you back." He said getting up putting his arm around my waist. This time it felt different. My body heated up again. I couldn't get out I didn't want to. We left his room and walked back to mine my body never cooled the whole way.

"This is your stop." John said letting go. My body went back to regular temperature. I went in pocket to get my key card I put it in the door.

"Bye Ray Ray." John said kissing my cheek. I fired up again. "Bye Johnny." I said kissing his cheek._ What the hell did I just do._ I ran in my room.

"Hey so how did it go?"

"I kissed John." I said covering my face.

"Lips?" She said pausing her game.

"Cheek." I said looking at her.

"Oh my god stop tripping he kisses you all the time nothing big."

"You think."

"I know now lets go get relaxed."

"Okay come on." I said getting up. We left and headed to the spa.

John's pov

I went back to my room. I was surprised Ray kissed me she never did that and I mean never. I always kissed her. I walked in my room and looked in the mirror there was glitter on my cheek from her lip gloss. She did it so gentle and quick I didn't notice until she pulled away that she kissed me. I looked at it in disbelief that the girl I loved so much kissed me. I wiped it away the glitter was still on my hand. I went to go wash it off when there was a knock at my door. I looked through the peep hole it was Randy. _What the hell does he want_. I opened it knowing his crazy ass would stand there til' times got better.

"What?" I said wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"To talk about the match." He said staring at me. I could never get why Ray hanged out with him.

"Ya get the pin and entertain." I said as I closed the door his foot stopped it I wished I broke it so it would be me and Ray teaming up.

"Get to the point." I said opening the door again.

"You know Jericho and Edge will do anything for a win especially against us so lets protect Ray at any cost." Randy said looking at me like I wouldn't.

"ill always protect Ray in and out the ring so this is no different." I said taking all doubt out of his head.

"Good I just wanted to make sure were on the same page." He said walking away. I closed the door. I could never be cool with Randy after what he did to my dad. We were friends before after that I've hated him. I laid back in bed getting my mind off of that.

Randy's pov

I had to talk to John I didn't care what terms we were on I had to make sure we felt the same with the match and Ray. I saw he had glitter on his cheek. I remembered Ray had glitter lip gloss on. I wanted to kiss her good-bye. But John gets them without trying. I was jealous but I got to kiss her on the lips. Her perfect lips. I got to my room with Ray still in my thoughts. Every time I touched her she would stop me I didn't want to. She was the perfect girl looks,smarts,and down to earth. She never got close to me like she did with John. I hated it. Cause I loved her madly. I sat on my bed fell asleep thinking about her.

Rays pov

"That felt so good I'm all loosened up make sure you thank John." Melina said driving back to the hotel.

"I will all my stress is gone." I felt so relaxed.

"Now we are ready for our matches."

"Who are you going against?"

"Alicia and The Miz."

"Your gonna bet them since you guys are so in-sync."

"Shut up you did to."

"I barely kissed Randy."

We stopped at the light. Her eyebrow shot up. I realized what I said I never told her about that.

"What you didn't tell me that lips."

"No...yes for like 5 seconds."

"You are the most lucky chick in the world."

"No I'm not."

"Uh ya you are John kisses you all the time. Randy kissed you on the lips any women would love to switch with you."

"Ya but its not that much."

"Whatever you say." She said pulling in to the hotel.

It was 6:30 when we got back.

"I forgot to ask you something." Mel said getting her pjs.

"What up?" I asked doing the same.

"Well John asked if I wanted drive with him and I said ill ask you first."

"Go ahead I'm not gonna mess up true love."

"Who are you gonna drive with tomorrow?"

"Ill ask John."

"Why not Randy?"

"There's a weird tension between us."

"Let me guess sexual."

"Ya is that bad?"

"No its Randy hes a sexy dude. And you haven't had sex in 2 years since what happend so its natural."

"I'm starting to feel it with John too."

"Its a little different because John knows what happened to you so he wouldn't try anything were Randy would."

"Yea I think I'm gonna tell Randy so he knows why I stop him."

"You should now ask John so I can tell John yes."

"Okay that sounded weird." She laughed as I got up to get my phone.

I called John he picked up after two rings.

"Hey Ray."

"Hey John thanks for the massages me and Mel feel great."

"Welcome anytime."

"Know we can kick ass in our match." He laughed.

"You would do that regardless."

"Thanks John I need to ask you something."

"What up?"

"John asked Mel can she drive with him so she can. Can I drive with you?"

"Of course Ray what time you wanna leave?"

"When ever you do."

"Ray I know you hate getting up early so say a time."

"Uh 11 you cool with that?"

"Anything you want Rayz."

"Okay thank you Johnny so much bye."

"Not a problem bye." He hung up.

"So we good?"

"Yep I'm leaving at 11."

"Okay I'm gonna call **my** John." She said grabbing her phone. "Don't start getting all lovey dovey."

"Don't worry we will." She said laughing.

I got in my bed and went to sleep. Looking forward to my car trip there was never a dull moment with John.

I woke up in the morning Melina left at ten. I took a shower. I throw on my blue denim shorts, a yellow camisole,white vans. I got a white jacket and put it on. Then there was a knock. I opened the door it was John.

"Good morning beautiful you ready?" John said he looked awake the opposite of me.

"Umhm were is your bags." I said rubbing my eyes.

"There already in the car I put them in so I could carry yours."

"Its okay I got it." I said getting my duffel bag and suitcase.

"Let me take one Ray." John said giving me a puppy dog face he looked too cute.

"Okay here." I said giving him my duffel bag.

We walked to his car. John was driving in a Cadillac Escalde way bigger than the Land Rover me and Mel had. He put my bags in the back. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

"What a gentleman." I said getting in the car. He laughed and went to his side. He started the car I looked at the cup holders he had two cups of coffee.

"Here I got some coffee."

"Thanks." I said taking a sip. John knew how I liked my coffee a lot of sugar and alittle bit of cream.

"Is it good?"

"Perfect."

"Good I put like 6 packs of sugar."

"Just how I like it."

He laughed and pulled out.

We talked about some random stuff like our favorite wrestlers from back in the day. Are experiences in college. And crazy moments with our families.

We stopped at a 7-eleven I had to get something sweet I got some Bon Bons. I got back in the car while John filled up the tank. He got back in and started the car.

"Want a Bon Bon John."

"No way Ray."

"Wow your rapping again." I said he laughed.

"You did too." I laughed.

"That's your new nickname."

"What?"

"John John it sounds like Bon Bon."

"I rather have Johnny Boy."

"Ill give you both." He laughed.

We drove some more talked about some random things.

We made it to Vegas I knew cause it went from 86 degrees to 104.

"Damn its hot." I said taking off my jacket. I saw John looked over and stare I forgot I was wearing a little camisole.

"John!" I yelled he looked forward and hit the brake.

"God watch the road not me." I said.

"Its your fault." He said paying attention to the road.

"How?"

"Your wearing a little shirt and you have big boobs over course I can't pay attention I'm only a man."

"Well sorry its not my fault I didn't ask for this body." I said covering myself with my jacket so John could "concentrate".

We were silent for a minute. It felt weird I hope he wasn't mad.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that Ray." John said.

"I know." I said we were passing the Welcome to Las Vegas sign.

"So you gonna party?"

"Maybe you remember the last time what when we were in Vegas."

_**Flashback**_

**Johns pov**

**We were the ghost bar in The Plams. The guys were sitting at the table drinking while the Divas danced.**

**"Hey guys come and dance with us?" Kelly said with Ray and Melina behind her.**

**"Ill dance with you Kelly." Chris said she grabbed his hand.**

**"Please Jomo?" Mel said.**

**"Okay." he got up and they headed to the Dance floor. **

**"Johnny." Ray said she was super drunk.**

**"Ray you know I can't dance."**

**"Yes you can now dance with me." She said stumbling trying to grab my hand.**

**"Ray you can't your really drunk."**

**"I had like 6 shots calm down now dance."**

**She pulled me up that time. Pulling me towards the dance floor. She started grinding on me. Bending over and shaking her ass. She would never do this sober.**

**"Ray come on I'm taking you back to your room." I said turning her around.**

**"Come on Johnny have some fun." She said then she dropped down. Her face right near my crotch. She came back up.**

**"Now tell me you didn't enjoy that." She said with tequila on her breath.**

**"Come on." I said grabbing her arm. Then **_**Don't Cha **_**from the Pussycat Dolls came on. **

**"This is my song." She ran away from me to the bar. She got on top the bar and started dancing.**

**"Ray Ramirez get your ass down here."**

**"Don't cha wish your girlfriend is hot like me." She said right in my face. I was dating Liz at the time.**

**"Ray please come down." I said sternly**

**"Make me flat top."**

**"Okay." I said grabbing her off the bar. I carried her bridal style.**

**"Your no fun."**

**"Sorry you'll thank me tomorrow." We made it to the elevator.**

**"Let go I can walk." She said jumping out of my arms. She stumbled the minute she stood up.**

**"You sure about that?" I said chuckling a little bit.**

**"Just walk me to my room."**

**"Okay." I said grabbing her side.**

**We got to her room she walked to her bed and laid down on her bed. I looked at her knowing she would have a bad hangover.**

**"You can go now." She said looking at me. She was still in her short blue dress.**

**"You gonna sleep in that?"**

**"No after you leave I was gonna take it off and sleep in my underwear." She said smiling knowing what she just did to me.**

**"Oh that's cool I'm gonna go." I said turning around leaving.**

**"Johnny." I turned around.**

**"I'm sorry if I'm drunk mess don't be mad." She said giving me her gulity face she looked cute.**

**"I'm not mad you grinned on me how could I be mad." She laughed.**

**"Can I have a hug?" **

**"You don't have to ask." I walked over to hug her. She stood up in her bed the sheet fell off of her. She was in her bra. I stopped.**

**"Come on John you now you wanna." That was drunk Ray talking.**

**"Goodnight Rayz." I said leaving.**

End of Flashback.

Rays pov

"That is so embarrassing."

"No its not we all get drunk."

"Yea but when I get drunk I yell random stuff, I grind on people ,and I want to have sex." I looked over at John he blushed.

"Yea but I've seen worser, I've done worser." I laughed.

"Did I really say don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

"Yes,yes you did." He laughed.

"Na I'm gonna stay in tomorrow."

"What if we win?"

"Well _when _we win ill just chill how bout you?"

"Same we could together."

"Yea but you always go to sleep."

"So you can watch me sleep you'll love it." He said laughing.

"Oh how exciting seeing a 250 pound man snore I can't wait." I said sarcastically

We made it to the hotel. John took my bags to my room.

"Thanks John I owe you one."

"No problem Ray I like driving with you bye."

"Bye Johnny." He kissed me on the head. I kissed him under his jaw. He smiled and waked away. I laid in my bed and went to sleep. It was 4 when I got in. Melina came in around 6. I was really tired so I changed and went to sleep.

Melina and I woke up ready for our matches. We couldn't stop talking about it. We got to the arena around 4. I was gonna wear a red and black corset top with red and black short shorts.

"Wait Ray look I got you some other ring attire." She showed me a corset top that was black with Orange trimming and orange and black short shorts.

"Mel it looks like I'm celebrating Halloween."

"No its matches with Randy and John."

"Okay ill wear it." I said grabbing them. I put in on and I looked good in it.

"I like it."

"I told you now come on they want us to take pictures." We both left.

We got back to the locker room the divas couldn't stop talking about the gus they were teaming up with. Lay-Cool was jealous that I was teaming with John and Randy. They were with Big Show I bet he would leave the minute the match started.

The show had started. Jillian and Zack Ryder went against Eve and Evan. Eve and Evan won with air bourne. Then Gail Kim and the Great Khail against Big Show and Layla. Gail and Khail won because Show ditched Layla.

Then Kelly and Rey aganist Rosa and Cody. Kelly and Rey won.

Then Christin and Tiff against Michelle and Chavo. Christin and Tiff won. Tiffany was so happy she kissed Christin. She realised what she did and backed up. Then Christin grabbed her by the hand pulled her in. They made out. The crowd went crazy all the divas were laughing we knew how much she liked him. The camera zoomed in on Tiffany after they stopped her cheeks were red. Christin held her and they walked to the back. We clapped when she came in the locker room she ran to the shower. Then it was Melinas turn. Her and Jomo kicked ass. They bet Alicia and the Miz. Melina gave John a high Five he grabbed her hand and hugged her. Then they came out of the hug and made out for 2 minutes. I laughed Melinas lips were red. John walked her back she came in smiling and headed to the showers.

Then I left for my match. I came out first. Then Randy since he was in character he didn't pay any attention to me. Then John came out. He gave me a hug. Randy looked away. Then Maryse came out. She gave me a dirty look after her hair flip. She was trying to sell she didn't like me but we were good friends. Then Jericho he laughed in my face I went to hit him but John stopped me. Then Edge he came out he gave me a perv look Randy got in his face the ref broke them up. Our match started Maryse and I started off the minute I got her in a headlock she got out and tagged in Jericho. I had to tag in one of the guys since John and Chris were in a rivalry I tagged him in. John had Chris from the beginning. Then Chris hit the codebreaker they both were out they crawled to there corners slowly me and Randy had our hands out. John tagged me in. Chris tagged in Edge. Edge grabbed my hand and Puckered his lips. I kneed him in the gut. He looked up pissed. He grabbed my head and was gonna give me the Edgucution. Then Randy ran in and clothesline him. I rolled back to the ropes John made sure I was okay. I got up and saw Randy beating the crap out of Edge. He hit the rko and went for the pin Jericho ran in and broke it up. Then John ran in and drew him over the top rope. Maryse didn't even try anything. Edge got back up to get another rko Randy got the pin.

We won we got our hands raised in victory. I went to give John a hug. I turned around to hug Randy he wasn't there. I saw he was outside beating up Edge more. I went to go stop him John stopped me and went to get Randy he pulled on Randy to stop. Randy turned around.

"Get off of me you prick!" Randy yelled he punched John. I ran outside to stop them John was about to hit Randy but stopped when I came between. He grabbed my arm so we could go. I pulled away to stop Randy. Edge was bleeding really bad.

"Randy quit its over." I said pulling him. He turned around and then everything went black.

* * *

X interesting ending. Sorry for the late update. The nxt chapter you'll find out way happened to Ray. And Randy and John r gonna fight. And Ray will tell Randy what happened to her R&R. X


	5. confession

**Torn:chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc**

**Rays pov**

I woke up to see a light in my face. The trainers and EMTS were all around me I felt a terrible pain in my neck.

"Whats going on?" I said weakly.

"Ray you got injured in your match. You're gonna be okay. But you won't be competing next week." The EMT said.

"No wait what happened?" I asked wondering what happened in my match. They all looked at each other.

"Ray you were rko'd by Randy." I was shocked Randy wouldn't do that.

**Johns pov**

My hatred for Orton was higher than ever. I stood there and saw him grab Ray by the neck and rko her to the cement. He saw what he did and look shocked. I would attacked that son of a bitch but Ray was out cooled. The EMTS put her on a stretcher and wheeled her out. This is not what the universe was appose to see. Not Ray on a stretcher, Edge in the corner a bloody plup, and me ready to kick Randy's ass.

I was backstage. Outside the EMT room waiting to come in. Then Randy came around the corner and stood right in front of me.

"What!" I said looking at his dead eyes.

"Move let me see Ray." He said trying to push me out the way.

"No you your crazy ass isn't gonna see her." I said moving in front the door.

"Your not her boyfriend so stop acting like it I'm gonna see her now move before I'm make you."

"Its not gonna happen." Randy punched me in the face. I knew he was so now I had all the right to kick his ass. I punched him back he fell into a table. I ran over to get him he kicked me in the stomach. I grabbed his arm and threw him into the control truck. He feel on his knees. He turned around and speared me.

**Rays pov**

I heard yelling. I was a little out of it so I wasn't sure what was happening. It sounded like John then I headed crazy ass. Its was John and Randy. I got up the EMTS tried to stop me they couldn't. I opened the door to see wrestlers trying to stop John and Randy. Everytime they got hold one would break loose and attack the other. They looked like animals. I ran to them.

"Both of you stop fighting its not worth it." I said they looked up hearing my voice. John looked at me.

"How is it not worth it he rko'd you?" He said he had a cut near his eye I felt like it was my fault.

"Because you two fight cause of me. I'm tired of worrying about you two getting into it I care about you both. I know what Randy did to your dad. But you two use to avoid each other now you guys are at each others throats. So if you two care about me you'll got to your locker rooms and not fight. Act like you don't know each other like before so I can stop blaming myself."

"Okay Ray sorry get better ill text you." John said walking away. Randy walked to me.

"I'm sorry I've broke my promise again. You have all right to hate me."

He walked away I tried to say something. But it wouldn't help. I had to wait for tensions to cool. He had a cut going down his lips.

I went back to the EMTS. My neck was sprained with minor back pain. Melina drove me back to the hotel. I put icy-hot on my back. I had to sleep on my front. I got a text it was from John.

_Hey sorry for worrying u I've been saying sry a lot lately i hate seeing u anythin but happy sleep well Rayz. _

I had to text him back.

_I know dont feel bad i know u and randy had tension and it came out jst plz stop fightin. _

I sent it.

_Okay ill stay away but only 4 u. _I felt better. _Thnx night john john. _I wanted to text Randy but he's a face to face kinda guy.

I woke up my neck hurt less. I went to take a shower. I looked in the mirror there were bruises on the back and front of my neck. Not like hickeys ,but, huge purple bruises. I took at hot shower my back was in little pain just sore. I changed into a tank, jeans, and a sweater to cover my neck. I came out.

"You okay Ray?" Melina said looking at me worried.

"Yea I'm fine sore though." I said pulling up my hood up.

"I hate Randy how could he do that then fight John he's stupid he's gonna hate when you don't talk to him."

"Uh...well.." She gave me the your kidding look.

"Ray, don't he has issues he's gonna hurt you again emotional or physical."

"He's my friend I can't do that to him."

"Friends don't hurt friends Ray he did it twice he will do it again."

"The first time he didn't do it you know the story. And he doesn't have issues its his gimmick." I said getting upset.

"So he has all the right to hurt you if its a gimmick wow great excuse." She said getting up.

"No its not that he may of thought it was Jericho or something." I said she looked at my neck I pulled up my hoodie up. It was to late. She pulled it down and saw the bruises.

"Ray your gonna let him do this to and your gonna check to see he's okay. He's not the one with pain and bruises. He could have ended your career. Ray your smarter than this." She said in a caring tone.

"Mel he's my friend I.."

"Whatever go." She said laying on her bed. I sighed and left. Randy was my friend I understood what Mel was saying but he's my friend.

I got to his room. I knocked there was a delay. I waited two minutes. I was about to leave. Then the door opened.

"Hey Randy you okay?"

"Are you okay don't worry about me."

"soar that's all."

"Ray I can see the bruises." He said examining my neck.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He walked me in.

"I'm sorry Ray I thought you were Jericho."

"I know everyone is saying don't forgive you but your a nice guy you just mess up."

"Yea but most guys mess up by forgetting a anniversary or birthdays but I rko you I break a promise." He buried his face in his hands.

I walked to him and took his hands.

"I know you hate yourself but I don't hate you."

"Yea but everyone else does they are gonna think I'm a women beater."

"So they'll probably turn it to a storyline or something and worser stuff has happened now please calm down and be my friend again." I said looking deeply in his eyes too deep.

"Okay but still sorry." He hugged me the heat was all over my body. I pulled out.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" I knew what he was talking about.

"Every time I hug you or touch you pull away but John always does I feel like you don't like me touching you if you do ill stop." I knew I had to tell him.

"Its not that its...huh." I sat down in the bed I gestured to Randy to do the same. He sat.

"What is it Ray?"

"Its not that I don't like you touching me its... Something that happend to me 2 years ago..I was partying one night and I met this guys we danced he asked me to comeback to his room I said no then I went to leave and..."I started to get tears in my eyes. Randy held my hand no heat just comfort.

"I was walking down a hallway to my room he came out of no where grabbed me threw me in a closet and he raped me.." The tears fell. Randy hugged me a comfort. My tears went down his shirt.

"I would never try that Ray." I pulled out.

"I know its just when you touch me it fells different not a friend but..."

"More." He said knowing where I was going.

"Exactly its that I'm not ready for that but you can hug me and stuff just friends I wanted to tell you so we knew why I stop you."

"I'll always be your friend." Randy said hugging me.

"Good now I'm gonna go get some rest."

"You can rest with me." He said pulling out of the hug.

"Very smooth but no."

"Okay want me to walk you back?" He said laughing.

"Na, I can handle it." I said getting up.

"Alright then Mrs. Independent." He said opening the door.

"Bye stretch." I said leaving.

I walked down the hallway.

"Hey Ray." I turned around it was Edge and Chris. I kept walking not in the mood to talk to them.

"Ray please we just want to apologize." Chris said grabbing my arm.

"Okay go." I said pulling my arm away.

"We feel it was partly our fault for what happened if I didn't grab your neck none of this would've happen so were sorry." Edge said Chris nodded in agreement.

"Its okay I forgive you both." Chris kept looking at my neck.

"Edge look what you did." He said pointing to my neck.

"No it from Randy you didn't grab my neck that bad."

"Yea shut up Chris." He said hitting Jericho I laughed he had a bandage on his head.

"My bad its not like you don't hurt girl you remember Vickie."

"Shes not a girl more like a hog." I laughed again.

"Wow you guys are blonde and funny." I said

"And Canadian." Chris added.

"Yep that too now bye." I said leaving.

"Bye." They said walking the other way.

I walked back to my room. Melina was watching TV.

"You talked to him?" Mel said dry.

"Yea were good and I told him what happened to me."

"Your lieing right." Mel said looking up at me mad.

"No, he's my friend you said I should tell him."

"Yea, that was before he abused you."

"Oh my god he didn't fuckin' abuse me it was a accident he thought it was Chris." I said annoyed.

"How do you call that a accident he has issue I don't care what you think he isn't your friend he's a monster." She said looking at me mad.

"No he isn't yea he messed up yea he hurt me but friends forgive friends no matter what they do." I said all must yelling.

"Wow how nice you can forgive a guy who does that he's a real friend Ray." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever Mel I'm gonna go to Randy he's a real friend to me unlike you."

I said going to Randy's room I couldn't believe Melina said that she usally supported me but now it changed. I knocked on Randy's door.

"Hey Rayz."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course what made you change your mind."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay come in." He said letting me in. I laid on his bed.

"Whats wrong short stack?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is you would've nothing stretch now tell me."

"Mel got mad at me because I stayed friends with you we got in a fight we've never fought." He sat beside me.

"Don't worry Ray friends get in fights you'll be okay." He patted my head and kissed my temple. I knew he was happy that he could do that with no awkwardness.

"Thanks so can I chill with you for awhile."

"Of course you can you wanna watch a movie?"

"Na later I wanna get some rest first."

"That's cool."

"Wake me up in like a hour."

"If you snore loud I'm gonna wake you up quick."

"I don't snore."

"How do you know when your sleeping?"

"Cause I don't now let me sleep." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay sweet dreams." He said kissing my temple again. I feel asleep soon after.

**Johns pov**

I decided to go check on Ray. I've been rko' d many times hitting cement was one of the worst so I knew she was hurting.

I got to her room I knocked Mel opened the door her eyes were red.

"Mel what's wrong." I asked concerned.

"No what her."

"Who's her?" I said walking in Ray wasn't there.

"Ray." She said.

"What happened you okay?"

"I didn't like that she forgave Randy and she told him what happened to her. She said Randy's a real friend and I'm not. I've known her for longer than Randy he barely knows her that what hurt the most." Mel started to cry I went and gave her a hug.

"Mel she's a second chance person she thinks everyone deserves one."

"I don't care about her forgiving Randy I just can't get how I'm not a real friend."

"You are a real friend people say stuff they don't mean when there angry."

"I guess but I better get a damn good apologies." She said pulling out wiping her eyes.

"You will so were did she go?"

"To Randy's." She said pissed.

"Oh I guess that's cool."

"How are you okay with that you hate Randy more than me?"

"Yea but I promised Ray I wouldn't say anything bad about him."

"You promised Ray you didn't promise me." She said raising a eyebrow.

"Huh..I hate his guts." I said sitting on the bed.

"Don't you feel better now."

"Yes I will never get why she hangs with him but I have to respect it no matter how much I hate his psycho ass."

"I don't respect it."She sitting next to me.

"Do you like her John?" She asked.

"Uhh.. Yea as a friend."

"You like her more than that John I can see it."

"I love her."

"Your better for her than Randy you deserve her." She said looking at me.

"She deserves who ever makes her happy." I said knowing she loved me but not in love with me.

"You make her happy."

"I know. You okay doe?" I said changing the subject.

"Yea I'm fine you okay that fight was intense."

"Yea I'm good I've been through worser."

"Yea." Her phone rang.

"Crap I forgot I was appose to meet John."

"I got to go too."

We both left I thought about what Mel said I did deserve her but if she didn't love me I wouldn't be mad. Just hurt.

**Randys pov**

I watched Ray sleep. She was right she didn't snore a complete angel. I looked at her bruises it hurt me knowing they were from me. I hurt her more. I was stupid. But she forgave me. I didn't deserve it. But I was happy she did. I watched her sleep nothing else just her. She woke up. Let out a small yawn. She looked at the clock then me.

"You sleep well."

"Yep but you were appose to wake me up thirty minutes ago."

"Sorry I forgot." She laughed

"Its okay."

"Are you gonna stay night." I was hoping she said yes.

"I don't know if I do have to get my bag."

"Ill go get it for you." I said hoping it would help.

"Na, Melina would get pissed I think I'm gonna sleep here." _Yes!_

"Okay." I said trying to sound regular.

"But we sleep in separate beds."

"Of course but I wouldn't try anything."

"I know but just to be safe I'm gonna get my bag."

"Okay ill find a movie the notebook maybe."

**Rays pov**

"No I don't like chick flicks get a comedy or something." I said leaving.

I went in my room Mel wasn't there I hurry up grabbed my bag and left. I went back to his room.

"Wanna watch white chicks?" He said when I walked in.

"Oh my god I like love that movie." I said in a valley girl tone.

"Total." He said the same way I laughed.

We watched the movie. After I changed and laid in one the beds. He laid in the other.

"Goodnight short stack." He said turning off the light.

"Night stretch." I said turning off mine.

"Ray thanks."

"For what?"

"Staying my friend."

"Welcome now go to sleep."

"Okay night."

"Night."

I went to sleep thinking of what my life would be like if I dated Randy. But then I thought would I lose John and Mel in the process I didn't want that. But John doesn't like me he's my friend a friend I couldn't lose. I do like John hell I love John but he couldn't love me.

**X that's the end for this one. The next one Melina and Ray will talk about what happened and gossip will go around within the locker room about Ray. Read and Review. X**


	6. ThankuY2J

**Torn ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc Ray.**

**Randy's pov**

**

* * *

**

I woke up before Ray. She slept in a tank and sweat pants. She wore her hair back. I loved when she wore it like that. It showed off her cute little face.

I ordered room service. I got here a omelet. Steak and eggs for me. She woke up when she smelt the food.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said kissing her cheek.

"Um...Morning you ordered food?" She was half asleep she looked so cute.

"Yep I got you a omelet."

"Thanks I'm gonna brush my teeth first."

She went to the bathroom. I was so happy she stayed night even doe we weren't in the same bed. I wouldn't try anything with Ray unless she wanted me to. I hope she would one day I would still love her if she didn't. She came back.

"Okay now I'm awake." She said getting her food.

"Good so what do you wanna watch?"

"Sesame Street." She said laughing.

"I'm joking." I thought she was serious.

"Elmo loves you." I said trying to make her laugh.

"You look just like Elmo same round head same nose we just need to die you red."

"Wow someone's mean in the morning I'm affend I'm a predator not puppet." I said fake crying.

"Wow you need serious acting lessons." She said.

"Your gonna get it."

"I'm so scared." She said joking.

"Okay that's it." I started tickling on her sides.

**Rays pov**

Randy was right on my ticklish spot.

"Randy stop." I said laughing.

"Nope short stack." He said laughing at me.

"Stop I'm sorry." I was still laughing.

"Na, you look too cute laughing." He said I knew how I would get him.

"Ow my neck Randy." I said grabbing my neck pretending it hurt.

"Oh sorry Ray I.." He pulled away. I started to tickle him.

"Ray stop that's wrong." He started laughing.

"I found the vipers ticklish spot." I said rubbing harder he laughed harder.

"Quit shorty." I was gonna have fun with this.

"Hows the hottest diva in all the wwe?"

"Maryse." He said I rubbed harder.

"You." He laughed I kept tickling him but a little less hard.

"Who is the greatest champion ever?"

"Me." I rubbed harder.

"You now stop."

"One more who loves you?" I said like Elmo.

"Elmo now stop." I did.

"Ow my sides hurt."

"Mine too." We both laughed.

"Lets finish eating." He said holding his side.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He pulled away his hand there was a blood on his shirt.

"Randy your bleeding." I said pointing to blood. There was blood on my fingernail.

"I'm so sorry Randy I didn't know I was tickling that hard."

"I'm fine I've had way worser cuts than that." He took off his shirt. He stood right in front of me chest out. I was staring like some little girl. He throw the shirt away and went back to eating. I was still gawking at every tattoo and perfect cut on his body.

"Shortie you okay?" He said touching my thigh. The heat was back in my body.

"Uh...yea I'm fine." I moved his hand.

"Wanna watch music videos?"

"Sure."

We watched there was a awkward silence. Until my phone went off. It was Melina.

_Hey can we talk I'm in the room. _

I texted her back.

_Okay let me finish eatin b there soon._

She texted back.

_K _

"Mel?" Randy asked.

"Yea were gonna talk after I get done eating."

"Oh that's cool." He rubbed my back. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and stop. I was so hot. He stopped it took me a while to cool.

I ate quick. I finished and washed my face and got my bag.

"Bye Randy." I said opening the door. He walked to me.

"I had a nice time." He said.

"Even doe you threw blood." I said laughing.

"Yes I had fun." He hugged me still shirtless. I turned my face. My body was hot as hell. He rubbed. I felt so good. I felt his warm breath on my neck bruise or not it felt great.

"Thank for still being a friend to me. I will always be there for you no matter what happens." He let go and grabbed my chin gently. I was looking directly in his eyes.

"Always." He said kissing my head.

"Wel..come." I said my body was in overload.

"Bye." I said leaving he watched me walk until I turned the corner. I stopped and took a breath. My body never felt that heat before. I cooled then walk to my room. I opened the door Mel was watching TV.

"Hey you still mad." I said walking to her bed.

"Na." She still was.

"I'm sorry Melz I didn't mean what I said your my best friend and you are a real friend."

"Its okay but don't think ill like Randy I'm still pissed and it will stay that way." She said I was relieved.

"That's okay as long as your still my friend." I said hugging her.

"Now you owe me a Starbucks."

"Okay lets get one later." I said laughing.

"So you slept at Randy's?" She said pulling away.

"Yeah."

"You didn't..."

"No we slept in separate beds." I said shocked that she would think that.

"Okay good because I don't trust him."

"I know but he wouldn't try that." I said going to take a shower.

"Well if that's what you think."

**Chris pov **

(weird but trust me it will work.)

I was walking to my room when I heard Lay-cool talking. They were planning something bad I could see it. I listened to them.

"Okay so when John comes well say what we planned." Michelle said.

"Yeah were gonna take her down for what she said." Layla said.

"Yep okay here he comes." Michelle said. John was coming down the hallway.

"Oh my good Ray and Randy were so loud." John stopped when he heard them.

"What did you just say?" John said.

"You didn't hear them?" Michelle said.

"Randy and Ray were uh you know having...sex." John's face dropped.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Uh..maybe it was the moaning." Michelle said.

"The bed knocking." Layla said.

"Or Ray saying Randy's name over and over and over..." John put his hand up.

"Okay I get it." He walked away. He looked pissed and upset at the same time.

They laughed after he left.

"You guys are terrible." I said coming around the corner.

"No were Flawless." They said together.

"More like worthless." I said leaving.

I may not be a friend to Ray but she didn't deserve that.

**Johns pov**

I couldn't believe that Ray did that. She likes Randy that much. She must love him. It took me a minute to process that. The women that I love so much slept and maybe in love with a man I hate. My stomach turned as I thought that.

"Hey John John." I heard turning around knowing who it was.

"Hey" I said with no interest.

"Wanna go to Starbucks with me and Mel."

"No." I walked away I couldn't talk to her.

I had to go do some commercials anyway.

**Rays pov**

I didn't know why John was acting like that. He would've hugged me, say no I can't but thanks, and kissed me good-bye.

"Whats wrong?" Melina asked seeing I was confused.

"John kinda ignored me."

"Why?"

"I don't know he never acts like that." I was sad.

"Don't worry he is probably tired. He is the face of the company." She was right.

"Yeah come on." I said we left to Starbucks.

We got back around 8 since we went shopping.

I showered and texted John after I got out.

_Hey missed u 2day mayb we can hang 2morrow :-)._

No reply. John always texted me back. I went to sleep confused. What did I do.

(Lets skip to Monday night Raw.)

I was ignored by John all week. No texting. I knocked at his door he didn't open it. I was gonna talk to him today and see what's up.

Melina and I walked in to the arena. Everyone was staring at me.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Mel asked.

"I don't know is there toilet paper on my shoe." She looked back. "No."

"This is to weird."

I saw John at the autograph table.

"I need to talk to him." I said walking to John. He saw me then he walked away. I chased after him. His speed increased. I almost had to run to catch up with him. I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hello John." I said annoyed.

"Whats up?" He said trying to sound innocent.

"You know what's up I've called you don't pick up. I text you don't reply. Why are you mad or something?" I said looking dead at him.

"I was busy." He said looking away I knew John was not saying something.

"Wow to busy to text goodnight you always do now stop lying and tell me the real reason."

He looked at me for a minute then looked down at the ground.

"You already know." He said low.

"No I don't that's why I'm asking now tell me Cena." I was pissed now.

"You slept with Randy." He said low looking at me. I was shocked that he said that. How in the hell did he get that idea.

"No I didn't I slept in his room and we slept in separate beds. You know I wouldn't do that."

"Do you love him?" He asked. I took a minute. "I... I don't know."

A crew member called John's name.

"I will still be your friend if you do. And I know you do."

He left. I was confused. Who would start that rumor. And I didn't love Randy. Maybe I do. I walked back toward the locker room.

"Ray can we talk?" It was Chris.

"Not right now Chris I have to much going on in my head right now."

"I know how started that rumor about you and Randy."

"Who?"

"Lay-Cool I heard them planning and telling John." I was pissed those girls have gone to far.

"Thanks Chris I got to go." I hugged him and left.

I walked in to Melina's locker room. She was laying out her stuff.

"I know why everyone is staring at me."

"Why?" She looked at me.

"Those two skanks Layla and Michelle started a rumor saying I slept with Randy."

"Wow who told you?"

"Chris."

"You sure you can trust him."

"Yeah he said he heard them."

"Okay I have a idea to get them back."

"Are they here."

"Yep now let me tell you."

* * *

**X that's the end. Not my best chapter but it worked. The next one Ray and Melina will get payback. There are gonna be a TV story lines with Ray and Randy. And John and Ray will do something they never done before. Thanks for the reviews it really makes me happy. X **


	7. Rumor Patrol

Torn

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc.

Rays pov

"Okay so you know the plan?" Mel said.

"Yeah here they come." Lay-Cool was coming down the hallway.

"Hey Layla, Michelle." I said walking up to them.

"What do you want?" Michelle said giving me a dirty look. I didn't care knowing what was coming.

"Well Rhodes is in there taking a shower and he needs help if you know what I mean and you two are so flawless I thought you should help."

"Oh you are right." Layla said.

"Come on Lay lets go help dashing." Michelle said.

They walked inside to the locker room that said Cody Rhodes.

"This is gonna be hilarious." Melina said removing the paper that said Cody showing Goldust. We heard Lay-Cool scream. They came running out in there underwear.

"You said Rhodes was in there." Layla said holding her clothes.

"Goldust is a Rhodes duh." I said laughing.

"We thought you meant Cody." Michelle said.

"Ladies were you going?" Goldust said. They ran. He laughed and went back in his locker room.

Cody was coming down the hallway. He laughed when he saw Lay-Cool.

"Whats wrong with them?" He asked.

"They saw your brother naked." I said casual.

"Wow I would feel sorry for them but I don't." He said. We laughed.

"Here you go." Mel said giving him his paper. He processed what happened.

"You girls are good." He said laughing.

"We know." We said together. He laughed and started to leave.

"Hey Cody can I ask you something?" I said walking to him.

"Yeah what up?"

"Are a lot of people talking about the rumor that Lay-Cool made up about me."

"No, Randy is telling everyone that didn't happen and trust me he's gonna defend you to the end." He said.

"He isn't getting violent is he?"

"Not with the divas but some of the guys."

"Carp were did you last see him?" I asked knowing I had to stop him.

"Throwing Miz on the wall by catering." He said like it was nothing.

"You didn't stop him?"

"No I'm use to it and plus no one would care if he hurt him." He said.

"Yeah I'm gonna go find him." I said leaving.

"Hey Ray can I ask you something?" He said grabbing my arm.

"Make it quick." I said wanting to get to Randy.

"Does Tiffany have a boyfriend and if not does she like me?"

I remembered that Tiffany said she did have a thing for him.

"No she doesn't and yeah she does."

"Yes! I want to ask her out."

"Well you have my approval she says you have pretty eyes so make a lot of eye contact but not to much don't get creepy." I said happy for Tiffany.

"Okay thanks I'm gonna ask her out today."

"Okay I gotta go." I said walking away.

"Bye thanks again." I waved.

I got to catering Miz was gasping for air Randy wasn't around.

"Miz where is Randy?" I asked.

"Why are you looking for that psycho?" He said it pissed me off.

"Wait I know because he gave it to you last night and you want more huh?" He said getting in my face.

I grabbed his face and pushed it in to the wall.

"Shut up Miz where's Randy before I go find him myself then tell him what you said and then you'll get more than choked out."

"He said he was heading to his locker room and if he hears anyone else talk bad about you he will take care of them." He said rubbing his head.

I walked to his locker room. I knocked he opened it with bloody knuckles.

"Oh god Randy you okay?"

"Yeah just..pissed." He said letting me in.

"How did you get that who did you hit?" I said getting a first-aid kit.

"Well when I walked in Primo asked me if you were good in bed I punched him. Zack said you were easy I threw him against a wall..." He said like five more guys then got to Miz. I cleaned his hands in this belief that he would do that.

"Why Randy you could lose your job?"

"I didn't hit them that hard Ray it just that I hate that they say stuff about you that's not true and sounds terrible they can talk about me all they want but not you." He said holding my hand while I cleaned it.

"Randy don't hit people give them your look." I said.

"What look?" He said not getting it.

"The viper one." I tried to do it. He laughed.

"You can't do it your to girly you look like tinker bell."

"Shut up before you see my real mad face." I said hitting him playfully.

"I'm so scared." He said getting up.

"But seriously Randy stop I don't want you hurting people just breath and walk away."

"But that was messed up what everyone was saying." He said putting away the kit.

"I know chismosos estúpidos." I said mad I always spoke spanish when I was.

"What you say?" Randy said walking to me.

"Oh its stupid gossipers in Spanish. I speak Spanish when I'm mad."

"Don't be I'm convinced no one believes we had sex." He said hugging me. I hugged him back. It felt comforting again. Then there was a knock at the door. Randy went and got it. He brought in scripts.

"You have a segment?" I asked.

"No we do." He said handing one to me.

"I told you they would turn it to a story line." I said.

"We have to kiss." He said looking through the script.

"WHAT!" I said looking for the scene I couldn't kiss Randy.

"Damn, I'm kidding we what you think I'm not a good kisser?" He said looking at me.

"No its just that I don't want the media to think were dating." I said feeling bad for reacting like that.

"I'm kidding I know but I am a good kisser." He said smiling looking at me. I blushed.

"What your pillow told you that?" I said.

"No I'm hot it comes natural."

"Well I seen when you kissed Stacey and we all remember how that ended, and then there was the time you kissed the fake Brooke Hogan and the was creepy, then Stephanie which was just plan wrong."

"So what are you trying to say?" He said raising a eyebrow.

"That kissing you must hurt or be uncomfortable." I said laughing.

"You kissed me how was it?" He said sitting next to me looking directly at me.

"Uh...it...uh."

"Your starting to sound like me." He laughed.

"Its was like five seconds I don't really remember." I said lieing I remember it. He is a good kisser.

"I know you wanna rehearse?" He asked.

"Sure." We rehearsed I left. I went to do ask the divas. Then I went to Melina's locker room we decided to share so we didn't have to deal with Lay-Cool. I walked in to the locker room. John Morrison and Melina were making out. I laughed softly they were like teenagers. Getting any chance to show affection. I walked out so they could have some time together even doe there wasn't much talking.

I walked around. Then out of no were a blonde blur hugged me.

"I love you." It was Tiffany.

"No homo right." I said laughing.

"Of course because of you I have a date with Cody I'm so happy." She said letting go.

"Oh so what he say?"

"Well he came up to me said I looked nice and stuff then he said you told him I liked him. He said he liked me. He asked me out. I could barely focus his eyes are so pretty. I said yes. He hugged me and kissed my cheek then left."

"He doesn't call himself dashing for nothing." I said laughing at her I never saw her that happy.

"Best day ever."

"Well I'm happy for you were you guys doing?"

"Dinner and a movie tomorrow." She said clapping her hands.

"Make sure you watch the movie first so you have something to talk about during dinner."

"Trust me we won't be watching the movie." She said blushing.

"Wow well make sure you wear your favorite lip gloss then."

"Trust I will oh and know that Maryse is dating Ted, Me and Cody, and Maybe you and Randy we would all be dating Legacy boys."

"I don't really like Randy Tiffany."

"Ray he is a nice guy he's your type give it a chance you know you want to hug and kiss on him." She said. What she said was true but I couldn't date him.

"Na, were just friends Tiff no more no less." I said trying to convince her. But I didn't believe myself.

"Okay whatever you say." She said not believing me.

"Tiffany we got to go." Kelly said coming grabbing Tiffany.

"Okay Ray can you come and help me pick out a outfit tomorrow."

"Sure I will."

"Bring Melina too."

"Okay if she isn't to busy with Jomo." I said laughing.

"Okay bye." She said leaving.

I thought about what she said. If I did date Randy there was a possibility I could lose my friends. I couldn't do that. I fell will walking.

"Rayz sorry." It was John he was bending down to get me.

"I'm fine John are you still mad at me for no reason?" I said getting up looking at him still a little mad.

"No I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Everyone told me it was a lie please forgive me again."

"But why didn't you believe me John you know I wouldn't do that?"

"I just knew that Randy is your type the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing. And you guys are friends so I thought you could fall for him and something could happen. Please forgive me." He said his blue eyes wanting forgiveness.

"Huh.. John I do forgive you but never do that again it hurt John not knowing if I did something. And then you believing some stupid rumor like were in high school. Just next time this happens come to me to now the truth and not some stupid lie." I said still a little upset.

"Thank you I can see your still mad can I make it up to you?" He said. I didn't now what he could do.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Come on anything?"

"Buy me Africa." I said joking.

"Okay ill work on it." He said thinking I was serious.

"John I'm kidding I'm fine."

"You sure it could take a while but ill do it." I laughed knowing John would do anything for me to stop being mad at him.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Its just that I really want to make it up to you."

"There's nothing John."

"Okay but if you want any other country ill get it." He said hugging me.

"No I got to go Johnny see you later." I said getting out of the hug.

"So your not mad?"

"I can't stay mad at you." I said John may make me upset sometime but we always stay friends.

"Good call me later okay?"

"Alright bye." I said going back to the locker room.

I got there Melina was the only one there.

"Hey Mrs. Morrison." I said to her.

"What you saw us?" Mel said smiling.

"Yeah his tongue in your mouth yours in his. I heard you can loss oxygen from making out to much."

"Well then ill die happy." She said smiling.

"What time is it?"

"7:30 why?" She said looking at her phone.

"I have a segment with Randy at the top of the show."

"Whats gonna happen?"

"You have to watch and see I got to go." I said leaving.

"Bye."

I got to the gorilla position waiting then Randy walked up to me.

"You ready shorty?"

"Kinda I don't wanna do it doe."

"Don't worry worser has happened to me don't hold back." His music started.

"No going back now." He said leaving.

Randy got a mixed reaction. Mostly boos. They showed the tape from last week. Its weird seeing yourself getting hurt and not remembering it. Randy freaked out when he saw me. Like after he rko'd Stephanie. I saw John about to go after Randy but stopped to check on me. Randy wanted to help me but the referees wouldn't let him near me.

**Story line**

**"I know what I did is compete wrong. I never meant to rko Ray." He was boo'd.**

**"I know whatever I say won't help the situation. So Ray will you please come out here." There was a pause then my music played. I came pretending to be pissed. He went to open the rope for me I pushed him away. I got a microphone.**

**"What do you want Orton?" I said when the music turned off.**

**"Ray I want to apologize." He said with an annoyed tone.**

**"Go then." I said.**

**"I am.." I interrupted**

**"No I don't want to hear it. How can you not mean to rko me that sounds stupid.." He interrupted me.**

**"Ray I'm trying to be nice here."**

**"Save it Orton you are crazy. I win the championship now I can't defend it because of you. I'm not that kind of champion. Now I have to be because of you. I hope you feel great about that."**

**"Ray I do feel bad for what I did I'm very sorry that I hurt you just forgive me." He said extending his hand. I really didn't want to do what came next. There was a dramatic pause. The universe was yelling no some yes. I shock it.**

**"Okay." The universe blasted in nos. Randy let go and turned around and did his signature pose. I pocked him on his back. He turned around. I hit him over the head with my belt. Randy fell. I did feel bad. But I couldn't show it. I grabbed my mic.**

**"I lied." I said throwing the mic in his face. The crowd cheered I walked out the ring. I turned seeing Randy looking at me half out of it. I hope I didn't hit him to hard. I waved good-bye to him.**

I walked back in the locker room. Melina was smiling from ear to ear looking at the tv.

"That was awesome I know you don't think so but Randy deserved that." She said I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry its true I got to go I have a match next." She said leaving.

Randy pov

Ray hit me pretty hard. I should have told her to hold back. I sat down in my locker room holding a ice pack to my head. There was a knock on the door. I went to open it.

"Oh god Randy I'm sorry." She said holding my ice pack.

"No I'm okay Ray." She walked in.

"No your not Randy I'm so sorry." She said moving the ice pack.

"Oh god Randy there's a huge red mark on your head damn I feel really bad." She was looking at the mark. I grabbed her chin so she was looking at me.

"Ray I'm fine I've been in ladder matches, cages, and street fights. This isn't bad." I said pointing to the mark.

"I still feel bad doe." She rubbed the mark gently.

"Ray its your job. I'm fine its not like I'm gonna die calm down." I grabbed her hand away from my head I held it.

"Okay but is there anything I can do?" She said I could see she still felt bad.

"Can you stop feeling bad it will make me feel better." She laughed.

"Okay but I don't wanna do that again."

"If we do then hold back." Melina's music played.

"Does she hate me?" I asked looking at the TV.

"No." Ray replied. I raised my eyebrow not believing her.

"Kinda..yes she doesn't like that were friends." She said a little upset. I hugged her from the side.

"I can understand but as long as you like me its okay." She smiled.

"Ill always like you Randy." It made me feel good to hear her say it. Even doe I wish it could be love.

"Wanna stay and watch raw with me?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure it'll be fun you don't have a match?"

"No I have a segment with Edge doe."

"Oh that sounds good." She said.

Rays pov

We watched the matches. Randy left for his segment. I walked around little during the commercial. Then Randy came on. They were backstage.

**Randy was holding his head.**

**"Wow the viper got knocked out by a diva a girly little talentless diva. Not so big and bad now huh." Edge said walking up to him.**

**"Shut up Edge Ray has more talent than you and trust me I will show you how big and bad I am by kicking your teeth into skull." He said in his aggressive viper tone.**

**"Trust me Orton if you try your gonna get speared." He said getting in Randy's face. Randy took a breath. Then kneed Edge in the stomach. Edge fell back then went to spear Edge. Randy moved Edge hit a crate. Randy turned Edge and rko'd him. The crowd went crazy. Randy looked at him. The camera zoomed in on him. He was huffing and puffing as usual it made me laugh.**

They went to Yoshi Tatsu vs. William Regal came on. I looked in the mirror my bra was twisted in the back. I had sometime before Randy got back. I took off my shirt. Then undid my bra. The door opened. I guess I was wrong.

"Randy?" I asked since my back was facing the door.

"Yep." He said. I freaked and ran to the shower. I breathed hurried and fixed my bra. I walked back out slowly really embarrassed.

"So did you see anything?" I said looking at him.

"Nope only your back don't worry the minute I saw it I closed my eyes." He said. I was surprised most guys would've gawked.

"Sorry my bra was twisted." I said not knowing what to say.

"Don't be did you like what I did to Edge?"

"You were funny." He looked at me with a confused face.

"No you were good but you make me laugh cause your not really like that."

"Oh okay so lets get back to watching." He said looking at the tv.

John was the main event against Sheamus. Randy started packing when the match started. The match ended with Jericho running in hitting John. While John was down Sheamus kicked Jericho in the head Sheamus raised his fist in victory then he turned around then John gave him a attitude adjustment. His music played he celebrated in the ring. I clapped for him. I looked at Randy he was just finished packing. "You want me to walk you your locker room?" He asked.

"No Mel is gonna give you a dirty look then it will be awkward bye." I said walking to the door.

"What no hug good-bye?" He said I turned around he had his arms out.

"Oh sorry of course." I said walking into his hug. He lifted me off my feet.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Now you know how it feels to be taller than me." He said laughing. He lifted me up more. I could see over him.

"Wow my dreams finally come true I can see over your bald head." I said laughing.

"Well I'm happy I can grant it." He tried to put me down I lost my balance. Randy fell backwards. I was straddling him my boobs right in his face. We stayed there for a minute.

"Uh.. I should.." He picked me up off of him.

"You okay Ray?" He asked.

"I'm Dandy Randy I'm gonna start calling you that."

"No your not." He said laughing.

"How about Randy Candy?"

"Dandy is good." He said walking with me out the door. He walked me halfway to the locker room.

"This is were I bid you farewell." He said like shakespear.

"Wow your very random today." I said laughing and hugging him.

"Bye shortie." He said leaving.

Melina and I got our stuff and left. We got to the hotel. When we got to the front desk. Melina and I had different rooms.

"This is weird we always stay together." Melina said.

"I know well I guess we have to deal."

"Yeah here's my room."She said stopping

"Now you and John can have even more alone time."

"Shut up." She said hitting me playfully.

"Bye." I said going to my room.

I got there no one was inside. I laid my bag on the bed there was only one. Then I heard the bathroom door open. I freaked out and kicked whoever was behind me.

"Ow Rayz its me." John was on the ground.

"Oh god my bad Johnny." I said helping him up.

"How did you get into my room?" He asked.

"My key card they gave me this is my room." I said.

"Wow you know what that means." He said excitedly .

"What?" I said.

"Slumber Party!" He yelled kinda girly. It made me laugh.

"Wow your happy about this." I said.

"Why not it'll be fun what are you not?"

"No its just there's only one bed."

"Don't worry we'll put the long pillow between us when its time to go to sleep."

"Okay then I'm gonna go take a shower." I said walking to the shower.

"Okay."

Johns pov

I laid on the bed and watched TV while Ray took a shower. After about 5 minutes she called for me.

"Johnny?" She said.

"What up Rayz?"

"Uh..can you get me a towel?" She asked.

"Sure." I got her a towel and gave it to her.

"Thank John John." She said. I imagined Ray behind the door wearing nothing . _Stop thinking that._ I laid back in bed trying to get Ray out of my head. She came out and was wearing a short night gown see through around her stomach it wasn't helping.

"Sorry about that there was no towels." She said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Its okay so what's up with you knocking the crap out of Orton." I said I was happy to see it but I also learned not to make Ray mad she could doe a lot of damage.

"Oh.. There turning it to a story line."

"That's gonna be a good one did you see my match?"

"Yeah you kicked ass Sheamus freaked when he saw you were up." She said putting out her hand we high five'd.

"Thank you." She yawned.

"Ohhh Ray sleepy is it bedy time." I said in a baby voice.

"Shut up yes I am." "Well me too."

Rays pov

"If you wanna I can sleep on the couch." He said pointing to the small love seat in the corner.

"No John its okay." I didn't want that he would be more hurt than he already was.

"Okay." He said grabbing the body pillow putting it down the middle. I turned off the light. He turned off his.

"Good night Ray." John said.

"Night Johnny." I said.

I couldn't get to sleep. The pillow made it uncomfortable. I looked over at John. He was asleep with his leg hanging off the bed. Half his head on the intable.

"Johnny." I poked him. No reply.

"John." I shock him. Nothing.

"Cena." I hit him with my pillow. He was up this time.

"Damn rooming with you hurts." He said half sleep.

"I'm gonna move the pillow I can't sleep." I said throwing it off the bed.

"You want me to move?" He said getting up.

"No stay it'll be okay."

"You sure?" He looked at me.

"Yes know get in bed." I said in a commanding tone.

"Yes Sargent Ramirez." He said getting back in.

I slept on my side facing John. He was on his side facing me.

"Good night again." He said.

"Night private." I said. He laughed before going to sleep. I was about to when I felt John's hand on my hip.

I opened my eyes. He was asleep. His hand slide down to my butt. I didn't move it. Then went up to my back. I felt heat all over me.

"Damn." I said I hated it. Then I looked at John. I loved it. He pulled me in. I rested my head on his chest. I went to bed with heat all over me. It felt good.

**X the end of this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I was wondering does "heat" sound chessy. Review and tell me what u think. The next one the girls are gonna talk to Ray about her relationships with John and Randy. And the guys are gonna talk to Randy and John separately of course about Ray. Its gonna be a funny one. Thanks for reading :-) X**


	8. Team Cena vs Team Orton

Torn: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc.**

Johns pov

I woke up to see the most beautiful women ever sleeping on my chest. I wondered how we ended up like this but don't get me wrong I loved it. I wanted to stay in this moment forever my favorite girl in the world in my arms. She moved her hand up from my abs to my chest. Then moved closer to me. She began to open does pretty light green eyes.

"Good morning Ray Ray." I said.

"Good morning John John." She said getting up smiling.

"You sleep well?" She asked.

"Well mince getting kicked and blindsided by a pillow great."

"Oh poor Cena hit with a pillow if you wanna cry about it I'm here." She said in a mocking tone.

"Well I bet you wouldn't like it." I said grabbing a pillow hitting her.

"Hey your not appose to hit girls."

"Your not a girl your a women." I said.

"And your a little boy." She said grabbing a pillow and hitting me.

"Okay its on now." I said hitting her.

Rays pov

"Ow John you hit my boobs." I said messing with him.

"I know your lying." He said.

"No you really did." I said trying to convince him.

"Okay well then let me fix it." He said trying to grab my boobs. I jumped off the bed.

"Damn okay kidding." I said.

"I love the way you lie." He said laughing at me.

"Well good thing cause you would never touch my goodies."

"Yeah I could." He slapped my ass.

"My turn." I said slapping him upside his head.

"Well before I get abused anymore I'm gonna go take a shower." He said getting up.

"Okay then."

"You can join." He said.

"Its helping the planet by using less water."

"I think the planet can handle if we take separate showers." I said laying on the bed.

"Okay your missing out." He said going in.

I hated to admit but he was right. He always made jokes like that he knew I never say yes but he always tried. I got up and looked in the mirror. I didn't mean to wear the night gown but it was the only sleeping clothes I had since Melina borrowed some. I bet John got hot seeing me in it.

I went to the closet to get some clothes to change into.

"Hey Ray can you hand me my bag?" John said getting out of the shower.

"Sure..." I said turning around seeing John in nothing but a towel he looked like a god why did he do this to me.

"Thanks." He said taking the bag going into the bathroom. He acted so casual about it like he was fully clothed. I thought about how Melina said I was lucky. She was right I get to be friends the hottest guys in the wwe. They gave me hugs, kisses. They were always there for me. I smiled thinking about it but I always wondered if they wanted more. I got back to picking out a outfit. I chose a red and blue plaid button up shirt with blue denim skinnies and blue Nikes. I came out to see John putting on his dog tags.

"You look nice." John said when he saw me.

"You too."

"So did you enjoy the show after I got out the shower?" He said laughing.

"It was nice you could have warned me though."

"Well I had to return the favor for what you dressed up in last night."

"You got lucky I had nothing else to wear." I said putting on my earrings.

"No I would've been lucky if you had nothing to wear and slept in your birthday suit." He sighed in a dreamy way.

"Only in your dreams." I said slapping him back to reality.

"No we do more in my dreams." He said doing it again I laughed he always said something stupid to make me laugh.

"Well good for you so what are you doing today?"

"Uh... Meeting, autograph signing, and a magazine shoot then a flight to the next city you?" He said.

"Damn I'm lazy I'm gonna help Tiffany get ready for her date with Cody." I said.

"What happened with her and Christin?"

"It was for TV there just friends." I said.

"Oh that's nice well I have to go you ready?"

"Yep." I said grabbing my bags.

"Here ill take them." He said taking my bags.

"You could carry my purse."

"No these are just fine." I laughed.

"Okay come on." I said walking to the door. We got to Melinas room.

"Had a nice time." He said.

"Me too its fun hitting you." He laughed.

"Okay then bye." He said handing me my bags.

"Bye." He kissed my head. I hugged him. He turned around to leave. I slapped his ass.

"What was that for?"

"Payback for this morning." I said opening the door.

"You know you like it." He said giving me his cute dimpled smile and leaving. I laughed walking into the room.

"Hey you know you left the door open." I said walking in.

"Yeah I know you were coming so I kept it open." She said putting down her phone.

"Oh cool so are you gonna come to help Tiffany?" I said putting down my bags.

"Yeah when are we going?"

"Three."

"Well you wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah come on they have a restaurant downstairs."

We went to go have breakfast.

Randy's pov

"So you anxiety for your date with Tiffany?" I asked Cody.

"Yeah were gonna have fun." He said.

"So I see you and Ray are getting close." There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Ted." I opened the door.

"What up guys?" He asked coming in.

"Trying to get in Randy's love life with Ray." Cody said laughing.

"You hit it yet?" Ted asked sitting on the couch.

"Don't talk about her like that were just friends."

"That's a no." Cody said laughing.

"Shut up." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Do you like her?" Ted asked.

"How can you not dude she's hot." Cody said.

"Don't you have a date with Tiffany she's the only girl you should think is hot." I said getting annoyed.

"Don't avoid the question do you want to be with her or not?"

"I do but she's always with Cena." I said cringing thinking about it.

"Hes a fuck blocker." Cody said.

"Then you don't want hear what I saw."

"What?" I said wanting to now.

"Uh.. Well she she shared a bed with him." Shock, jealousy, and a tad bit of rage came over me.

"How do you know?" I said not wanting to believe him.

"Well the hotel mixed up the rooms me and Maryse were appose to have a one bedroom but they got it instead."

_Breath, breath._

"Oh I guess that's cool." I said failing to calm myself.

"What the hell man no it isn't if you keep thinking that Cena is gonna get Ray and you are gonna be on the outside looking in." Cody said. He was right if I wanted, no I needed Ray I had to fight for her show her I was better for her than Cena.

"Yeah and you'll never hit it." Ted added.

"Cody your right Ray is gonna be my girl and Ted."

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up." I said.

"I'm just saying the truth calm down you know you want to she the second hottest diva." He said smirking

"No she's not Ray is way hotter than Maryse."

"What about Tiffany."

"Shes cool if you like the whole blonde and innocent thing." Ted said.

"Well I do so are you to gonna help me get ready or not."

"Not." We both said.

"Wow what great friends." He said sarcastically.

"Guys don't help guys pick out clothes its gay." Ted said.

"You would know." I told him laughing.

"Shut up Orton you need to start trying to think how your gonna get Ray." He was right.

"Ask her out." Cody said.

"What?"

"Okay let me slow it down ask... Ray...out..on..a..date." He said.

"I know what you said but I can't it will mess up our friendship."

"I have a idea we could all go on a triple date then Ray and you won't be one on one."

"That will work we could go to the movies." Cody said.

"I guess as long as you guys don't fuck it up."

"We don't want to see the girl you like with Cena."

"I love her." I admitted.

"Dude don't say that you haven't even hit it yet." Ted said. I got up and gave him a dirty look.

"I'm shutting up." He said putting up his hands in defense.

Johns pov

I was just leaving my meeting when I felt a pat on my back.

"What up John?" It was Rey.

"Nothing man just got out a meeting you what up with you?"

"Wondering what's up with you and Ray you know she's like family to me."

"Nothing man were just friends."

"Well if you want more you better tell her cause I've seen her and Randy getting close and I know how much she likes you so I'm curious are you gonna try anything?"

"Uh I'm not sure man I think Ray only wants to be friends."

"Trust me she wants more and I can see the way you look at her you want the same so you better hurry before its to late I rather see you with her than Randy."

"Hey Rey we need you." said one of the crew members.

"I got to go man just think about it." He said leaving.

He was right I did love Ray and I did want her. Randy didn't deserve her. I did and I was gonna show her.

Rays pov

Melina and I got to Tiffany s room and knocked she opened.

"Hey guys the other girls are already here." She said letting us in.

"Hey girlys." We said walking in.

"Hey Ray Cena." Eve said I taken back by it.

"No its gonna be Ray Orton." Maryse said.

"Why are you guys saying this?" I said trying to grab hold of the situaion.

"Cause we all see you like them so were choosing sides." Kelly said.

"Like twilight." Tiffany said laughing.

"Who's with who?" Melina asked.

"Team Cena." Eve and Kelly said.

"Team Orton." Maryse and Tiffany said.

"Mel what team you on?" Eve asked.

"Team Cena." Mel said.

"Well more importantly what team are you on?" Maryse asked.

"I'm team Ray." I said avoiding the question.

"Seriously who do you like more?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know." I said falling on the bed.

"Well I say Randy he's so your type you'll look great together." Maryse said.

"No you and John would be great together he's super sweet you've been friends forever you know its time to step it up." Eve said.

"Yeah and he's never knocked you out." Melina said.

"Are we back to this again?" I asked her I was tired of her bring it up.

"Maybe you could have both of them. They could have you every other week. And then Randy gets Thanksgiving John gets Christmas." Kelly said.

"Kelly she wants a boyfriend not a custed battle." Maryse said.

"Yeah and what happens when they want to marry her." Tiffany added.

"Just a idea don't have to get hasty." Kelly said sitting next to me.

"Well you do have to chose one you can't keep them in the friend zone there gonna want to come out and then your gonna have to." Eve said.

"I know but I can't chose one and hurt the other." I said sighing.

"Well don't stress yourself girly just have fun while you can and when the time comes you'll know know come on you guys are hear to help me pick out a outfit and what to say."

"Okay lets do this." Melina said running to her closet. We helped her chose out a outfit but I couldn't focus I couldn't stop thinking what if they wanted more I couldn't hurt them I just hoped and prayed that they would never want that.

**X the end. Hope u all liked it. I had writers block until 11 at night then everything was back working. The next one Ray will be pressured into a date. Thanks for the reviews love them what team are you on :-). X **


	9. Used

Torn: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ray.

Rays pov

I got to the airport and checked in for my flight. I sat down and waited for my plane to be called.

"Hey Ray." It was John he sat next to me.

"Hey Johnny what plane are you going on?" Then the intercom came on and said my plane was boarding.

"That one." He said.

"Me too lets go." I said walking with him.

We got to the plane and put our bags away.

"Were are you sitting?" He asked.

"Right here." I said taking my seat.

"Me too." He said taking the seat next to me.

"Wow this is funny." I said laughing.

"Yeah it is Ray can I ask you something?" He sounded a kinda cautious.

"Yeah what's wrong Johnny?"

"Nothing is I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the _Legendary _movie premiere with me." He said sounding vulnerable.

"Sure John the movie looks good I think your character is gonna make me cry." I said laughing.

"Yeah its gonna be a heart warmer." He said laughing.

"So your okay with being my date cause if don't want to you don't have to cause-" I interrupted him.

"John its okay I want to just don't start to kiss me like you did at the _See No Evil_ premiere." I said.

"You know you liked it besides the guys dared me." He said I blushed.

"I hope the divas dare me to kick you in the balls ill do that in a heart beat."

"Ill enjoy it coming from you." He said laughing I hit him in the chest playfully. I got out my ipod to listen to. Then John took it.

"Hey give it back." I said trying to get it back.

"I just wanna see your most played songs." He said going to them.

"No John give it." I said trying to stop him.

"number one _Make it loud by John Cena and Tha Trademarc. _Wow they sound like a great rappers." I laughed.

"Well its a good workout song." I said taking it.

"Well its good I can get you in the zone." Then the pilot came on then the plane started.

"Well Texas here we come." He said yawning.

"You tired champ."

"Yeah you won't be mad if I go to sleep will you?"

"Of course not I'm kinda tired too." I said yawning.

"Okay good thing you don't snore." He said.

"Yeah but you do." I said laughing.

"Well I didn't last night so I probably won't this time but if I do I'm sorry."

"I will just cover you're face with a pillow." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay sweet dreams." He said kissing my head. I drifted to sleep shortly after.

I woke up my eyes were still closed but I could here John talking.

"Would you're girlfriend like a blanket?" asked one of the attendants.

"Oh she's not my girlfriend but yeah." I blushed feeling sorry for John we got that a lot.

"Oh I'm sorry here you go."

"Thank you." John threw blanket over me.

I got closer to John. I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't.

"Hey Johnny." I said opening my eyes.

"Hey did I wake you up?"

"No I just heard you talking to the flight attendant."

"Yeah she thought we were dating." He said scathing his head. I laughed.

"We should be use to it." I said.

"Yeah."

"So how long did you sleep?"

"I got up like ten minutes before you."

"Oh did I snore?"

"Nope did I?"

"No I should fly with you more often I always end up sleeping next to the snoring guy." He laughed.

"We should."

"Were gonna be landing soon." I said looking at my phone.

"Yeah so what you gonna do when we land?"

"I'm gonna get some more sleep then I'm gonna throw the opening pitch at the Houston Astros game then I have a meeting with my agent he has some big news for me you?"

"That's cool I have a house show your the busy one know." I laughed.

"Yeah I think I'm kinda nervous to throw the pitch doe."

"Didn't you do sports in high school?"

"Yeah just volleyball I don't want to fuck it up its gonna be on tv if I mess up millions will see."

"Well first stop thinking that you have to be in a good state of mind ill help you."

"But John you only know football and Wiffle Ball what would you know about baseball." He gave me _a your kidding right_ look.

"I didn't mean it like that Johnny sorry can you show me?" I said feeling bad for what I said I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Yeah you should be happy your my friend I also can race cars don't forget." He said pinching my side.

"Ow sorry ill remember that too if I ever need a getaway driver."

"What time is the game?"

"5 when's the house show?"

"6 so we'll have time."

"Yeah so I'm gonna go back to sleep." I said closing my eyes.

"Me too." He said.

Johns pov

I woke up when the plane was landing. I looked over at Ray she was sleeping on my shoulder. I was really nervous when I asked her to be my date. But it all went away when she said yes. Now I was happy that if when we went I could say thats my date not were just friends I knew we weren't boyfriend girlfriend but we were gonna get there.

"Rayz." I shock her.

"Um." She said half sleep.

"We got to go the planes here." I said.

"5 more minutes." She said rolling in a ball under the blanket. I pinched her side.

"Damn I'm getting up." She said getting up.

"Sorry but it always works." I said kissing her cheek and helping her up.

"Yeah I'm gonna get you one day." She said getting her carry on.

"And ill enjoy every bit of it." I said getting mine. She laughed.

"Shut up."

We left the plane and got to the rent-a-car area.

"You wanna go together or get seperate cars?" I asked.

"No lets go together." I smiled.

"It will help the planet." She said mocking me from yesterday.

"You know you love to ride with me." I said making her laugh. I love doing that.

"Lets get the car." She said going the teller to sign for the car. She came back with keys.

"What car do we have?"

"_Dodge Charger_." She said smiling. She knew I loved muscle cars.

"I'm gonna drive I know your gonna break the speed limit." She said going to the parking lot.

"No I'm not." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Okay a little."

"A little last time you got a ticket for going 50 in a 30." She said putting her stuff in the back.

"Yeah but you sped too but when you get pulled over you just show off your clevage and act all innocent then no ticket I can't do that." I said putting mine in.

"You could if the police officer was a lady." She said laughing as I closed the trunk.

"Yeah but I highly doubt it." I said trying to grab the keys.

"Sorry Johnny I want to." She said walking to the driver door.

"Okay but I drive when we leave." I said putting out my hand.

"Deal." She said shaking it.

Rays pov

We got to the hotel around 10 John and I had separate rooms. When I got to my room is laid down in my bed John was gonna help me with pitching around 12.

I woke up took a shower then changed into a sweat pants and a sports bra and put my hair in a ponytail. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Hi Johnny." I said opening the door.

"You ready slugger." He said throwing me a glove.

"Yeah were are we going to practice?" I asked catching it.

"There's a park next to the hotel." I closed the door.

"Now come on so I can school you."

"Whatever Mr. Cena." I said hitting him with my glove.

We got to the field.

"Show me what you got." He said giving me the ball.

"Huh?" I said as he squatted down away from me.

"Throw the ball so I can see how you work."

"Okay." I throw it. It feel in the middle of us.

He laughed.

"I know I suck."

"Nah you just need to get better form and put a little power behind it and you'll get it." He said picking up the ball.

"Okay." He came up behind me it felt like I was grinding on him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said I felt goosebumps on my arms.

"Okay all you do is come in throw hand up then come down and put your leg up and you'll be fine." He said showing me the movements.

"You got it?" He asked me.

"Yep." He walked back to were he was.

"Now show me Ray Ray." He said squatting down.

"Alright." I did what he taught me and it came out perfect.

"There you go Ray you could be in the majors with that pitch." He said hugging me.

"All because of you thanks Johnny." I said kissing his cheek. He blushed.

"Welcome." He said letting go.

"Now I won't be embarrassed."

"You're gonna rock now hit the showers." He said slapping my ass.

"You get that one for helping me." I said walking to the hotel he did it again.

"What the hell." I said turning around.

"I thought I could get a Freebee since I'm cute."

I walked over and pulled on his earlobe.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Cause I'm hot." I said walking away he ran up from behind me and slapped my ass again.

"You better haul ass." I said about run after him.

"I rather slap yours again." He did it again. I gave him the _you better run_ look.

"Here we go." He said running I chased after him. We ran through the lobby to the elevator. I looked at him we were both out of breath.

"What gonna do now?" He asked.

"Let me collect my thoughts I'm a little winded." He laughed.

"I'm sorry I just like messing with you."

"Its okay but only sometimes your heavy handed." I said rubbing my ass.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better." I thought of a good way to get back on him.

"Yeah." I said turning around sticking out my ass.

"Uh." He was half blushing half shocked.

"Come on Johnny join the Ray Ramirez kiss my ass club." I said shaking it. _My mom would not be proud _I thought.

"I...uh..okay." He was bending over. I pulled back and turned around.

"NOT." I said pushing his face back up.

"You are so cruel." He said laughing.

"Payback sorry."

"You know that would've looked bad if someone walked in the elevator and saw us like that." I laughed thinking about it.

"Yeah but they didn't so who cares." The doors opened.

"Well this is my stop." I said.

"Want me to walk you?"

"No ill be fine." I said walking out.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said slapping my ass.

"Cruel." He said laughing as the doors closed.

I laughed and walked to my room showered and went to bed.

I woke up changed into a Houston Astros top tied it in a knot and showed my stomach. A pair of denim skinny jeans and white Nikes. I walked out the hotel to the limo they had my manager and Kelly were inside.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"Hey Ray you ready for this game?" Kelly asked.

"Yep John helped me with my pitch."

"1 point team Cena." She said.

"Well if that's the case make it two cause I'm going to his movie premiere."

"Which one of these dudes you datin' Ray I'm tired of the press callin' and me havin' no answer." My manager Ronnie said in his New York accent.

"Neither were just friends."

"Well trust me its not coming off that way doll." He said typing on his blackberry.

"Why are you here anyway we were appose to met after the game?"

"Well I thought I should tell you this great news now so your on a good high going to the game."

"What is it?" I said anxiety.

"Well you know how Maxim has the hot 100 countdown."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well you number one."

"You're lying." I said smiling.

"No they called me they want you to be on the cover." He said. Kelly hugged me.

"That's awesome Ray."

"I know I can't believe it."

"And there gonna have a party for the unavailing there's gonna be be a red carpet so your gonna need a date." He said waiting for a reply.

"Kelly wanna be my date." I asked turning to her.

"Of course were gonna be the hottest girls there."

"No your not I don't want people thinking your gay." I shoot him a eyebrow.

"Whats wrong with being gay?" I asked.

"Nothing just you have these two guys you should know who you like by now and don't give me that were just friends b.s. okay so bring one of them so the fans and press know." He always hated rumor patrol.

"Well I'm bring Kelly so to bad."

"Well then your not going to that premiere unless you gonna date Cena if your gonna be just friends your not."

"Were going as friends if anyone ask I'm his friend no more no less besides other wrestlers are gonna be there."

"Okay Ray but if your leading these boys on and if chose one and drop the other your gonna hurt him."

"Can we get off this conversation its depressing me." Kelly said.

"Sorry lets just get to the game." I said kinda upset over what I just heard.

"Yeah so you can throw the best celebrity pitch ever." Kelly said cheering me up.

"Your damn right." I said high fiving here.

We got to the baseball arena. I signed some autographs at the door with Kelly. We stood as the as they sang national anthem. Then it was time for my pitch. I was still a little nervous even doe I knew I had it down. I walked on the pitching mound the catcher was ready for me to throw. I did what John taught me. It came out perfect. The crowd applaud and cheered for me. I walked back to the dug out area.

"Nice job Ray usually celebrities mess up." Said the catcher.

"Thanks I was really nervous but I got some good help."

"Well with that pitch you could replace ours." The couch said.

"Yeah Kelly would be good to." The pitcher said smiling at Kelly.

"Well we gotta go." They said going to start the game.

"He was a cutie." Kelly said taking our seats.

"He was okay not my type."

"Your type is a blue eyed, dimpled cheeks, and a hell of a body from Massachusetts." I blushed.

"Or a blue eyed, tattooed, with a hell of a body from St. Louis." I blushed again.

"Ill still be your friend no matter who you chose."

"Thanks I need to hear that." I said hugging her.

"But if you can't chose the every other week thing may work." She said laughing.

"I wish it was that easy." I said sighing.

"Don't stress now lets watch these hotties."

"Lets." I said going back to watching the game.

The Astros won 6 to 3 against the Rangers. We dropped Ronnie off at his hotel Kelly and I went to ours. I walked back to my room after I dropped Kelly off at hers. I wasn't that tired but I wanted sleep. I got in to my room I laid on my bed there was a knock at my door.

"Damn it." I said getting up. I looked through the peep hole it was Tiffany and Maryse.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked trying to sound perky.

"Hey Rayz we saw your pitch girly you did great we wanna celebrate." Tiffany said.

"Thanks guys but I'm too tired to party."

"No just a movie and dinner." Tiffany said.

"Okay let me go change."

"Oh no we got you something to wear." They said giving me a black mini skirt, a black spegetthi strap top, and black heels.

"Okay ill go put these on." I said finding it strange they had clothes for me.

I put them on and let down my hair I came back out.

"Do I look good?"

"Yeah Randy will-" Tiffany stopped when Maryse hit her.

"Are you two trying to set me up with Randy."

"No of course not." Maryse said laughing nervously.

"Don't lie to me."

"Huh...okay we are." Tiffany admitted.

"Tiff!" Maryse said.

"Sorry I had to." She said tuning to her.

"Ray were just trying to show you and Randy would be a good couple please just try you won't regret it." Tiffany said.

"I don't know guys he's a friend I don't know if I can take it there."

"Its just a date its not like this says if you guys become boyfriend girlfriend."

"Yeah please don't worry well be there to with Ted and Cody." I couldn't say no know I couldn't believe Randy would do me like that. I was...mad I hate to admit it.

"Okay I will." I said walking to the elevator trying to sound calm.

"Great." Maryse said.

We met the boys at the theater. Tiffany and Maryse ran to there boys like they haven't seen each other in years. I walk to Randy he met me halfway.

"Hey Shawty." He said hugging and kissing me on the head.

"Hey." I said still mad.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked looking directly in my eyes.

"Honestly yes if you wanted to go on a date with me you could have asked not try to trick me."

"But you would probably say no this was the only way you would give me a chance."

"How do you know if you never asked you automatically assume." I said not trying to be nice at all.

"Ray I'm sorry please just forgive me and go on this date." He said holding my hands I pulled away.

"I don't know." I said running my hands threw my hair.

"Please were gonna go see _Inception _I know you want to see it."

"Okay but don't ever trick me again." I said calming myself.

"I sorry I won't do you want to get some snacks." He said holding my hand walking to the snack counter.

"Uh...were are the others." I said looking for them.

"They most of went in already go ill get the snack what do you want." He said giving me my ticket.

"Water and a small popcorn." I said walking in to the theater. I looked around the theater they were all the way in the back. I there were two empty seats next to Maryse. They made were each couple was sitting together. The lights went down. I looked over at Maryse her and Ted were making out. I looked away feeling awkward. Then I saw Randy coming down the aisle. He laughing when he saw Cody and Tiffany doing the same.

"Here I got a medium so we can share." He said handing me a water and the popcorn.

"Thanks." We started watching the movie. It was weird having the others make out. I looked over at Randy he didn't seem phased by them. I lifted up the popcorn since it was making my lap hot. Randy hand went straight to my inner thigh. He looked down then pulled out.

"Sorry." He said folding his arms.

"It okay." I said crossing my legs.

_Fucking awkward. _I looked over at him he had his arms tucked tightly. I grabbed one.

"Its okay Randy it was a accident don't tense up I looks like you broke your shoulder or something." I said making him laugh.

"SHHH!" A guy said turning around. Randy gave him him a dirty look.

"Breathe." I whispered. He did.

"I'm good." He said putting his arm around me. We went back to watching the movie. We all left out to the lobby the theater after the movie ended. Randy kept looking at Ted and Cody.

"Is there something wrong Randy?" Ted asked.

"No just making sure you won't pass out from loss of oxygen." I laughed.

"We got air sometime." Cody said.

"Yeah between feeling each other up." I said.

"Nice one Ray." Randy said.

"Thank you Randy." I said high fiving him.

"Shut up lets go take these pretty ladies to dinner." Ted said.

We left to this nice restaurant close to the movie theater.

We all sat down at a table. We order and started talking. I saw Ted look up.

"Randy isn't that Natasha." Ted said pointing.

"Yeah unfortunately." Randy said looking down. I looked over she looked familiar.

"Who is she?" I asked holding his arm.

"My ex."

"Is that the one that the one that cheated." Tiffany asked. I gave her a look to stop.

"Yeah twice." He said dryly. I pulled his head up.

"Its okay the bitch didn't deserve you anyway." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks I was gonna ask her to marry me then she confessed what she did...huh." He looked at her. I turned around she gave Randy a dirty look. I turned back around. Randy pulled my face to his. He started kissing me. It wasn't like the first time soft and sweet. It was more rough. I didn't like it at all. I tried to pull away but his hand was on the back of my neck. He stopped I caught my breath. He shot a eyebrow at her she rolled her eyes and went back to eating. I looked back at Randy he smiled then looked at me. I was hurt what the fuck did he think I was some girl he could use at his convince.

"Ray I didn't mean to." "Shut up." I said leaving the table. I was fucking pissed. I felt Randy tug on my arm.

"Ray I'm sorry-."

"What the fuck Randy do you even think before you do something you just fucking kiss me like I'm nothing you know how I told you don't trick me don't fucking use me so leave me alone and go find some other bitch to use you se extiende de cerdo (lying pig) ." I said yelling at him I didn't care if it hurt him he's hurt me he should feel what it like.

I got a cab. I took out my mirror from my purse my lips were bright red. It was like Randy attacked me. It wasn't my Randy. Something more angry. I got to my room regretting I ever left. I changed and laid on my bed I got a text. I didn't want to look at it thinking it was Randy. I looked it was John.

_Hey Rayz saw ur pitch u did great but u did have good help ;) call me 2morrow i wanna celebrate good night sweet dreams_

I texted him back.

_Thanx u were a good help :D i call u night Johnny boy :)._

It made me feel better John could always do that for me.

**X the end. Sorry if ur on team Orton but had to have it. The nxt one Randy will have to do some serious making up but will Ray accept it. And John is gonna try to show Ray hes the one. Plz review. X Live. Laugh. Love.**


	10. Ice

Torn chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nothing except my oc and this story.

Ray pov

I woke to my phone ringing. I rubbed my eyes looking at the number it was Randy. I hit ignore. Then my menu showed. I had 4 text messages. All Randy. The first one read.

_Sry Ray idk wat to say for my actions i nver meant 4 u to get hurt seeing my ex was hard on me plz txt me back._

The next one said.

_I kno I'm a totally ass right now but say somethin even if it isn't good._

And the next one.

_Ive hurt u multiple times i deserved to hear wat u said._

And the last one.

_I don't deserve to be ur friend._

I hated Randy for what he did. I wasn't gonna forgive him so easy. Most women would've stopped after the rko. But I stayed know I kinda regret it. I knew at one point I would but not that easy. My phone got a voice mail. Randy again. I listened.

"Hey Ray good morning I hate myself for using you I understand you hate me. I would hate me too if I were you. If you don't want to talk I understand. But I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I was hurt to see my ex all the old memories came back. I wanted to hurt her. Which I regret that kiss was anger pure anger. I never wanted to take it out on you. I'm sorry." Then it ended.

His voice was horse like he just got done crying. I felt bad for him. Randy may of hurt me but hes my friend it hurt hearing him like that.

I didn't text or call back. I didn't have anything to say. I remembered John wanted me to call. I did it would make me feel better.

"Hey slugger." John said answering.

"Hey coach Cena how are you?" He laughed.

"Good so you wanna celebrate for that pitch."

"Yeah and something else too." I said thinking about me being number one on Maxim.

"Whats the other thing?" He asked.

"Its a surprise a awesome one."

"Okay so pick you up around 12:00."

"Yeah were you gonna take me?"

"Its a surprise." He said mocking me.

"You suck."

"You have your surprises I have mine."

"Whatever." I said laughing.

"Well see you then bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

I laid down on my bed and flipped through some channels. Then there was a knock at my door. I got up to see who it was. Maryse and Tiffany. I didn't want to open it. If they never helped Randy trick me none of this would've happened. I didn't open it. I just wanted to see John. They left.

"Thank god." I said under my breath. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone except John and maybe Melina but she was probably gonna want to kick Randy's ass. So hopefully she won't find out.

I watched some TV and around 11 I started getting ready. I picked out a blue tube top and black skinny jeans with blue vans.

I took a shower and put on my outfit. Since I had extra time I curled my hair. Then there was a knock.

"Johnny!" I said hugging him. All the hurt vanished away when he hugged me back.

"Hey beautiful you look cute." He said looking at me.

"Thank you do too." I closing the door.

"So you gonna tell me where were going?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Ill tell you when you tell me your surprise."

"I can wait then." He laughed

"I thought so."

We got to the car I had the keys so I decide to drive.

"Wait a minute." John said taking the keys.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Remember I get to drive."

"Yeah when were leaving." I said taking them back.

"Well how are you appose to know where to go." I didn't have a comeback. I handed him the keys.

"Thank you." He said going to the driver side. I laughed and walk to the passenger side.

He took me to this restaurant by the sea.

"Wow John it so pretty."

"Yep they have the best sea food in Texas."

"Damn you know all my favorite stuff."

"That's why I'm your best friend."

"What about Melina?" I asked laughing.

"Eh...close second."

"Your crazy."

"Yeah for you." He said taking my hand. I laughed.

We walked inside the waiter took us to our seats. It had a breath taking view of the beach.

"Wow John this is so nice."

"Yeah I thought you like it." The waiter took our orders then brought our drinks.

"So what's this great news you have?" John asked.

"Well Maxim has there hot 100 countdown and I'm number 1 baby."

"That's great Ray see I knew you were hot but they finally realized it."

"Yeah but I have a hard choice to make."

"What?"

"Lingerie or swimsuit." I said making him blush.

"Uh...neither." I blushed.

"Shut up there gonna pick for me."

"Well you would look good in anything."

"That's sweet Cena."

"Yes I know so cheers to Ray for being the number one hottest women to throw a pitch." He said putting up his glass.

"And to kick ass." I said putting up mine.

"And that too cheers."

"Cheers." I said putting up mine. We clicked glasses as the food came. We talked and ate. We finished.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." John said paying the check.

"Okay." I said taking another sip of my drink.

He left I took half of the money out of the checkbook and paid my half. I didn't like John paying for everything. I laughed at what I did I would slip the money back in his pocket someway. Then I got a text. It was from Maryse.

_Why r u bring so rude to Tiff and me we know wat randy did was rude but u dont have to shut us out were trying to b there 4 u but it looks like u wanna b a bitch so i guess we cant stop that._

I read it feeling pain and hurt with every word. I couldn't believe Maryse would say that she's my friend. I wouldn't give a fuck if it was anyone else but she's my friend. And she thinks I'm a bitch. Out of no where I felt tears rolling down my face. I wiped them away hoping John wouldn't notice. I put my head down when I saw him coming knowing my eyes were red.

"You ready Ray Ray?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah lets go." I said in a horse voice. He lifted my chin I tried to look away but he had me locked in.

"Whats wrong Ray did I say something?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?" I took a deep breath. John let go of my chin.

"Ray tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad with what Randy did."

"Promise what happened he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." I told him how Tiffany and Maryse tricked me the date and the kiss. And I showed him all the text messages and voice mails from Randy. Then Maryse.

"Its just I can't believe she would say that she's my friend." I said feeling stupid for crying.

Johns pov

I went over and sat next to Ray and hugged her.

"Its gonna be fine Ray I bet Maryse didn't mean it." She stopped me.

"Can we stop talking about them I just wanna go back to the hotel." I looked at her. You could see the hurt she felt. I couldn't leave her like this.

"How about we do something you love to do."

"No I just want to go to the hotel." She said still upset wiping her eyes.

"But I don't want you all alone in a hotel crying."

"You could stay with me for a little while ."

"Of course that's why I'm your best friend." I grabbed her hand and got up.

Rays pov

"Best **guy **friend."

"Whatever you say." I laughed.

"I wanna drive." I said putting out my hand.

"No."

"You said whatever I say so keys please."

"At least you said please." He said giving me them.

We drove back to the hotel. I was still upset over everything but John was helping me feel better. We got up to my room I didn't feel like doing much I just laid down.

"So you wanna watch a movie?"

Johns pov

"Alright." She still was upset I could hear it in her voice.

"Ray you can't sit around here sad I know Randy is your friend and what he did was out of line but you can't let it get you down so I wanna see that pretty little face of yours with a smile."

She laughed.

"Okay." She smiled. "Happy now."

"Yes so what movie?"

"12 rounds the guy in it is so hot."

"Thank you." I said thinking she was speaking of me.

"I was talking about the black guy." She said laughing.

"That's my Ray nice when she wants to be." I said happy she was in a better mood.

"Your hot too." She said. I laid down next to her in the bed.

Rays pov

I felt better know with John around I could never feel bad. We were in the middle of the movie when the was a knock at the door.

"Ill get it." I said getting up. I looked through the peep hole it was Randy.

"Damn." I said.

"Whats wrong?" John asked pausing the movie.

"It Randy." I said whispering.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"No should I?"

"If it makes you feel better than yeah go." I took a deep breath.

"I will but if you hear me yelling in Spanish come and pull me back in her."

"You remember what happened last time I tried that."

"One black eye worse has happened." I said opening the door and leaving.

Randy's pov

I was about to leave when Ray finally came out. She looked so hot with her hair curled.

"What do you want Randy?" She said crossing her arms I could see I got lucky to even see her.

"To talk."

"I'm here so talk." She said giving me a death look she damn sure didn't look like tinker bell.

"Huh... I'm sorry for using you. You have to understand that seeing my ex brought back the pain..." She interrupted me I deserved it.

"I don't have to understand shit I don't care if all your ex girls came through that door you don't use me you didn't even care your kiss was so harsh. Then your gonna think that saying sorry is gonna work then your just stupid." She spat at me I've never seen her so pissed. I didn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue viper." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ray just please forgive me I feel so bad for what I did ill do anything to be your friend again please Ray please." I said taking her hand looking in her eyes.

"Damn it Randy I forgive you but your on fin ice so fin if a ant joins the ice will shatter and you'll drown."

"To tell you the truth Ray I'm ecstatic with that." I said hugging her. She pulled away.

"Fin ice Orton very fucking fin."

"Got it." I said putting out my hand hoping she shake it.

"Good." She said shaking it.

"Now I got to go so bye." She said opening the door.

"Ray one more thing." I said she turned around.

"What."

"Rate your angry right now on a scale of one to ten." I was praying for five or lower.

"3 but don't fuck up or ill go off the meter." _Thank god._

"I won't bye." I said leaving.

I know Ray and I weren't on good terms but this was better than nothing.

Rays pov

I came in and flopped on the bed I laid my head on John's lap. I let out a sigh.

"You forgave him?" John said stroking my hair.

"Yes but he's on fin ice."

"How about me?"

"Your on a tropical beach." He smiled.

"During hurricane season." I added.

"And there goes the beautiful moment." He said laughing.

"Kidding now lets watch you kick ass and save the girl." I said grabbing the remote clicking play.

The movie ended I watched the whole thing I looked back at John he was asleep. I guess the movie losses its interest being in it.

I decide to let him sleep. I was about to join him when my phone went got a text.

_Hey ray I was wondering if we could hang tomorrow to turn that 3 to a 2 and a half._

I texted him back.

_Sorry can't john and i have a house show then were leaving 2gether mayb the next day._

He sent back.

_Okay sweet dreams._

I know what I said was mean but it was the truth. I went to bed with Johns huge arm around me.

**The end for the chappy.**

**Hope you liked it**

**The next one is gonna have some real drama.**

**I don't wanna give it up but trust me its gonna be good.**

**Please review!**


	11. Whore

Torn chapter 11

Ray's pov

John woke up around mid-night to leave. He said he pick me up in the morning. I got a call around 6:30 from him.

"Hello." I said half sleep.

"Ray sorry for waking you up but I can't drive you Vince called me and said I have to go to Los Angeles to go see this movie they want me to do sorry Ray can you find someone to drive you?" I was still asleep so I wasn't sure.

"Uh... Melina."

"Okay I'm really sorry about all this."

"Its okay not your fault call me later."

"Alright ill make sure I do bye Ray."

"Bye John." I said hanging up. I was gonna call Melina but she was already on the road. I decide to take a shower so I could wake up any get my head together. I came out and put on sweat pants with a tank top. I called the rent-a-car place but they didn't open until ten. It was 7:00 I was gonna be late for the next event I went down to the lobby so I could get some coffee and call the wwe management. I was fixing my coffee when I heard a voice behind one I didn't want to hear this early in the morning.

"Hey Ray." It was Randy. I didn't say anything back to him.

"Shouldn't you be on the road with John?"

"Not right now Randy." I said getting a straw.

"He didn't make you mad did he?" I turned to him pissed he would think that.

"No he's not you he had to go to L.A. to look over a movie."

"Ray I'm sorry if you want you could drive with me." I could hear hope in his voice. I did need a ride but was I actually gonna go with Randy who I'm hating right now. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Okay but don't think were good now."

"I won't but could you tell me when I drop down a rating cause I hate for you to be mad at me."

"Yeah and when you go up." I said walking to the elevator. He followed.

"I'm gonna try not do that."

"I won't be surprised if you do." I said smirking at him. He just looked down.

There was a silence not awkward just nothing to say. I got to my room and got my bags Randy waited outside the room.

"Ready?" He said trying to take one of my bags.

"No I got it." I said walking.

Randy's pov

I hated Ray hating me. We would've been making jokes right now. I would be calling her short stack she stretch now its absolutely nothing cause I made a dumb ass decision. She didn't say anything to me on the way to my car. All the times I thought about us driving together I never imagined it like this. I lifted up the back for her to put in her bags. The whole time I'm trying to think of something to say. I got in the car and started it.

"So what do you want to listen to?" She lifted her iPod at me.

"Oh." I thought that would've opened some type conversation.

Rays pov

Randy was really trying to bring down his 3 but just trying to be polite wasn't gonna work.

"How many times do I have to say sorry for you to talk to me?"

"I already forgave you."

"But your still mad and I hate it the silence is killing me."

"Huh... Randy I don't have anything to say okay because of what you did Maryse and Tiffany are mad at me, so you really don't want me to say anything cause its not gonna be nice." I said trying not to yell.

"Wait what there mad at you?"

"Yeah cause I didn't want to talk to them."

"Wait so how do you know they are mad at you?"

"Well let me see Maryse texted me and said I'm a bitch." He let out sigh.

"She probably didn't-" I interrupted him.

"I know what your gonna say she didn't mean it well I don't care." I said turning up my ipod. I didn't say anything else we drove not saying anything. At this point if the silence was killing him he should be pushing up daisies any minute. Randy pulled into a gas station I stayed in the car. I saw he came back with a whole bag of stuff.

"Lets see I got you a whole lot stuff you like."

"What?" I said looking at the bag.

"Reese cups, Pepsi, Skittles, and m&m's." He said putting them on the console.

"I'm on a diet." I said wanting everything I saw.

"Oh so you don't want any sweet, taste chocolate." He said shaking the m&m's in my face.

"No." I said turning away. He laughed.

"Well get it anytime your ready."

I didn't reply he started the car. Then the music on my ipod stopped the battery died. Just my luck. I put it back in my pocket.

"iPod die?" Randy asked. I didn't say anything. He turned up the radio. He started humming a Justin Bieber song. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked not noticing.

"You have Bieber fever." I said laughing.

"No I don't its a catchy song."

"Whatever you say." He laughed.

"Two." I said feeling less anger with him.

"If I sing it will I turn to a one."

"No it will go up." I said laughing.

"Back to humming then." He hummed the rest of the song. I kept my laughter in.

"Ray?" I looked over at Randy.

"Yes."

"Nothing I was just seeing if you would talk to me."

"Why do you need to talk about something?"

"Uh...did you hate me before the date with what I did the rko?"

"No because it was a accident its just when you kissed me it hurt and it was like you didn't care you just used me to piss off some bitch." I said showing him the reason that made him a jackass.

"Damn I didn't mean to hurt you like that with the kiss its just huh...she." I looked at him he was deep in thought.

"What happened between you and Na..." I forgot her name.

"Natasha." He said with disgust.

"Yeah what happened it would help with you talked about it."

"We meet after I got back from the Marines she was the sweetest girl and she was always by my side through everything. When I wrestled going through the territories, ovw, and then finally wwe she was there through every step. But when I started to become bigger in the company I started to see her less. Then when I got home she would always complain about it. Then my friends started saying they saw her messing with other guys. I confronted her about it she denied and said I was a bad boyfriend for believing it. So I wanted to be a good one and marry her. But when I asked her she admitted that she did cheat and was already getting married to one of the guys she cheated on me with I've haven't seen her since the restaurant."

"Have you dated anyone else?"

"No just sex with ring rats." I could see why he did what he did I'd be pretty messed up too if I saw my ex after they did that.

"Oh well you'll find another good girl that will get your situation."

"Yeah so do I get a one for my sob story."

"Yeah but next time be like regular people and flip her off." He laughed.

"Okay but I hope not to see her again so what are you gonna do when we get back home?"

"I have to go and shoot some stuff for Maxim."

"What are doing with them?"

"I'm number one on the hot one hundred."

"Wow Ray that's great so am I invited to the red carpet unavailing?"

"Yeah maybe you could meet a model there."

"Nah I'm gonna be there for you no one else."

"Wow your sweet."

"Like these m&m's." He said throwing the m&ms on my lap. I opened them.

"What about the diet?"

"It died." I said putting a handful of m&ms in my mouth.

We got to the arena. I headed the divas locker room.

"Hey stranger." Melina said hugging me.

"Hey so what have you been up to?"

"Some stuff for the company how about you?" I sat down at one of the lockers.

"Uh I'm gonna be number one on the hot 100." She sat across from me.

"Anything else like... Randy kissing you because he saw his ex and you blew up on him."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that who told you?" I said nervous.

"Ted so have you talked to him?"

"Yes."

"So what he say more important what did you say?"

"Uh well at first I was mad at but then I had to drive with him then he told me the reason why he did it so I'm not anymore."

"Why did he do it?"

"His purposed to his ex then she admitted she cheated on him twice and was already marrying one of the guys she cheated on him with."

"Oh even doe I don't like him that is wrong."

"I know so your not mad about me forgiving him?"

"No but I still don't like him hurry up you have your match to get ready for."

"Yeah I hope Maryse isn't still mad at me."

"Why would she be?"

"Tiff and her set me up with Randy so when they came over the next day I didn't want to talk to them so Maryse texted me and said I was a bitch and rude."

"And you haven't talked to her?"

"Nope."

"Well good luck I wouldn't want to fight her if she's mad."

"Yeah but she want get to mean."

"Hopefully."

I changed and went out for my match. I came out after Maryse she was giving me a ugly stare the whole time. The minute the bell rang she was all over me. The ref pulled her off of me. She ran past him and kicked me in the gut. Then she slapped me in the face. I got up and kicked her in the head. She wasn't appose to be this rough. When I went to pick her up she grabbed my leg and put me in a ankle lock. It hurt like hell I've been in ankle locks but not one this bad.

I got to the rope and she didn't break it until the four count. She grabbed me by my hair she did her french kiss from the top rope. She pinned me after that beating I didn't have enough to kick out. She got up and kicked me in stomach. The refs helped me out of the ring. We got in the back I saw Maryse in front of me.

"Maryse!" I yelled catching up with her.

"Yes Ray is something wrong?" She asked acting innocent.

"Yeah what the hell was that out there?"

"A match."

"No it was appose to go back and forth until you won not you beating the crap out of me."

"I thought that was better besides you deserved it."

"How did I deserve that are you still pissed that I didn't open some god damn door for you?" I said yelling.

"No its you thinking that you can jump between Randy and John like there nothing wanna know what they call that."

"What?"

"A whore that's what you are a complete whore you go on a date with Randy then the next day John you can say your just friends but your smart enough to know they both want you know you can stay doing what your doing and be a whore or get with Randy instead of John."

"God Maryse can you stay the fuck out of my life and what makes Randy better."

"John had his chance for years Randy is trying like hell to be your man but your slutty ass will never get it." I got in her face.

"Call me one more god damn name and you'll regret it."

"Slut." She said pushing me.

"That's it." I said pushing her to the ground and punching her.

"Ray stop!" It was Natalya. She pulled me off of her.

"Ray I now you know Randy and John like you so stop denying it in your head but one day your gonna have to choose one because you like both of them." She said getting up and walking away.

"What was all of that?"

"Pure drama."

"Come on we have to take you to the trainers." She said helping me. The whole time I couldn't help but think of what she said. I did like John and Randy but I was kind of a slut I'm going on dates with them they kiss me hug me I'm a whore. I got checked out it wasn't that bad I got my stuff together Melina and I were gonna leave together. I was walking down the hallway. I passed Randy.

"Hey Shorty were you going my match is last." He said grabbing my hand I pulled away.

"I'm going with Melina."

"Why did I say something?"

"No its just I want to hang with my friend."

"Okay then call me later." He said pulling me into a hug. I came out real out it quick.

"Bye." I said walking away. I couldn't be friends like that with them anymore.

Randy's pov

Ray was acting extra strange.

"Hey Randy have you talked to Ray?" Natalya asked.

"No she's acting weird you know why?"

"Maryse called her a whore for being friends with you and John and she should date one of you, well mostly you, and they ended up fighting."

"I have to fix that." One of the crew members called for me to start the match.

"Thanks Natie." I said leaving.

I won my match. Now I had to think about how Ray would believe she wasn't a whore. There was only one way Ray would have to hear from John and I to know we don't think that. I never imagined thinking this. I need Cena's help. I called his number.

**that's the end for this chappy.**

**The next one will have John and Randy will come together to help Ray and tell her what they think of what she does.**

**And the red carpet is next the guys are gonna do that will stress Ray out.**

**Please review.**


	12. Toture

Torn chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys are more awesome than The Miz lol.**

John's pov

When I got back to my hotel room I called Ray a couple of times she didn't pick up I was about to text her when I got a call from Randy. I really didn't want to pick up but I knew he was around Ray so I had to make sure she was okay.

"Hello." I said answering.

"Hey John we have a problem."

"Whats wrong is Ray okay?" I said frantic.

"Yeah but Maryse called her a whore for being friends with us she's really upset so I think we should talk to her she needs it." I was happy she wasn't hurt physically but emotionally was worse.

"Okay have you talked to her since then."

"Once but she tried to act normal are you gonna be her soon?"

"Yes I should be there tomorrow I'm leaving tonight."

"Okay we'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

Randy and I never got along but when it came to Ray we would put everything aside for her.

The next morning.

Randy's pov

I woke up showered and changed I put on a white shirt since Ray said I looked good in them, black jeans, and black sneakers. John said he'd meet me at her door. He was already there. He looked like nothing compared to me I didn't know what Ray saw in him.

When I came up to him we didn't say anything. He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Ray asked through the door.

"House cleaning." John said in a girly voice. _Dumb ass_.

Ray's pov

I got up out of bed I thought it was weird for house cleaning this early. I looked through the peep hole it was John and Randy I knew something bad must have happened for them to be together. I opened the door.

"Hey guys what's wrong?"

"Nothing John and I wanted to make sure you were okay Natalya told me what happened and I told John we wanted to make sure you are okay."

"Yeah can we come in?"

"Uh...sure but guys I'm fine." I said lying.

"No your not Ray what Maryse said was completely out of line we just want to say we don't feel that you are a..." John didn't want to say the next word.

"A whore I know I'm not but the things that I do is does come off like a whore the dates the hugs the kisses its to much for us being just friends." I said sitting on the bed they joined me John on the right Randy on the left.

"Don't say that Ray your not no where near being a whore. Whores sleep with guys for money that's not you." Randy said.

"Yeah so what you go on dates with us were your friends that's what we do. We hug another things friends do. We kiss you on the head and cheek its not like we're making out with you." John said putting his hand on my thigh.

Randy's pov

John started rubbing on her thigh. She only had on a over sized Atlanta Falcons jersey and short shorts. I got jealous.

"Yeah we don't think that and you know John and I don't agree on... well...anything but we agree that your not like that." I said putting my arm around her pulling her closer to me.

Johns pov

_That jealous son of a bitch._ I grabbed Ray's hand and pulled her closer to me.

"Guys stop." Ray said getting up and moving to the bed across from us.

"What?" We both said.

"Stop the one upping each other it makes me feel awkward."

"Okay but do you still believe what Maryse said because its a lie?" I said.

"I know I'm happy you two are getting along."

Okay now I feel awkward.

"Guys kidding I know you two did this for me so thanks." She said hugging us.

"Welcome." We both said.

"Oh I have something for you two." She said going to her purse.

Rays pov

"Here there passes for the party remember to bring them so you can get in."

"When is it?" Randy asked.

"2 weeks you guys are coming right?"

"Of course were gonna be there for your big day." John said.

"Thanks guys I gotta go get ready so y'all gotta go." I said taking there hands and pulling them off the bed which was pretty hard considering there both 200 plus muscular guy.

"Go head super woman." Randy said I laughed.

They started walking to the door.

"John wait." I said walking to my purse I forgot the money I took out of the bill from the other day.

"Here." I said giving it to him.

"Wheres this from?" He asked.

"The restaurant I paid my half of the bill so keep the money." He laughed.

"Okay besides I know that's a battle I can't win." He said walking to the door.

"Bye guys." I said opening the door.

"Bye Ray." They said kissing me at the same time on my cheeks. It felt way to weird I stepped back.

"Sorry Ray." John said.

"Yeah our bad." Randy added.

"Its okay bye guys." I said as they left.

I closed the door.

"So what was that?" Melina asked coming out of the bathroom.

"My friends making me feel better."

"No inviting them both to the party there's gonna be drama girly."

"No there isn't they won't start anything at the party."

"Okay but be prepared when they do."

"I will even doe I highly doubt it."

"Yeah but don't get jealous when there talking to all does models." She said laughing.

"I won't besides they need girl friends."

"So your telling me if some hot chick comes and starts talking to John and he looks like he's into her your gonna be cool."

"Uh...yeah of course." I said running my hand through my hair the sign that I was lying.

"Umhm whatever you say chica."

Lets skip the day of the red carpet.

Randy's pov

I had to go and pick up my suit from the tailors.

I walked I'm to see John doing the same. I felt that tonight was the night I told Ray that I love her. I guess I should tell him so he can stop any thoughts of them being together.

"Hey Cena." I said walking up to him.

"What Orton?"

"I just wanted to let you know that tonight I'm gonna tell Ray my feelings for her so I advise you to stay out of the way." He laughed.

"What is there a issue?" I asked.

"Yeah you thinking that Ray would want to be with someone how hurts her emotionally and physically she's cried because of the shit you do Ray is a smart woman she'll never want to be with a dumb ass kid like you."

"No I just think your afraid that she likes me more than you. You two have been friends that's all she thinks of you a friend with me she sees way more."

"Well if that's what you think will see what she says at the party." He said taking his clothes leaving. I laughed if he actually thinks he's gonna win Ray's heart he's dumber than I actually think he is.

John''s pov

Well it looks like Randy and I have the same plans for tonight. But he's not gonna get Ray. I've been her friend but I know she feels more for me. Unlike Randy I've never hurt her to the point of tears. I love Ray and I know she loves me.

Ray's pov

Kelly, Melina, and I were getting ready for the carpet. Maxim sent over make up artist and stylist. I guess Kelly was right we were gonna be the hottest girls there.

"Ray your dress is so sexy your gonna look hot as hell." She said taking the dress out for me. It was black, short, and a low cut that went to my belly button.

"Yeah I can't wait the cover is gonna be hot."

"Yeah that's why your on the _hot _100 hundred know come on we have to get our dresses on." Melina said getting up going to the closet.

"Do you think hot guys are gonna be there?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah but remember your my date." I said joking she laughed.

"I hope Randy and John don't get jealous of you Kelly."

"They won't beside Kelly isn't a big threat."

"Hey!"

"Well your a threat to Lay-Cool not really John and Randy."

"Okay you have a point."

We put on our dresses and headed out to the limo. I was kinda nervous considering that having two guys that hate each other in such a close area. I had a shot of tequila to calm myself.

We got to the red carpet. Melina, Kelly, and I started posing and doing interviews.

During one of my interviews I saw John out the corner of my eye.

He looked so fine in his black leather jacket. I got done with my interview I went over to hug him.

Johns pov

Ray was coming up to me she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her dress hugged her hips so nicely. She had on blood red lipstick I wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Hey John thanks so much for coming." She said hugging me.

"Welcome you look so sexy Ray."

"Thanks you look too fine in this jacket and you smell great."

Rays pov

"Thanks come on lets get into this party."

I walked with him into the party. I was kinda upset not seeing Randy maybe he was running late.

"You nervous?" John asked.

"Not really I really can't wait for everyone to see it."

"Do I get a little spoiler?"

"I have lingerie on that's all you get."

"Can't wait you wanna go and get a drink?"

"Sure but make sure you stop me before I end up like what happened in Vegas."

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas sexy." I laughed.

"Come on lets go to the VIP section."

We walked up to the VIP section John got a glass of Jack Daniels I got a Margarita. I looked around for Randy he was no where to be seen. The editor-in-chief came and got me to show the cover.

The crowd went crazy when they saw it. I looked over at John his mouth was wide open I guess he couldn't handle seeing me hot pink and black lacy lingerie.

I walked back over to the VIP section but I got pulled aside by Kelly and Melina.

"Damn Ray that cover was so fucking sexy." Kelly said I could see she was drunk a little from the cussing.

"Yeah John was speechless you could see in his eyes that he thought you were beautiful."

"Where did he go?" They looked at each other.

"Uh...well some model came up to him and started talking to him then they went to go dance."

"Oh okay I'm gonna go to the bar." I said walking away it kinda hurt knowing John was with another girl. I wasn't use to it he had girl friends but I knew they wouldn't work out.

I walked to the bar and felt someone's hand on my hip.

"Hey shorty you look to hot to be alone at the bar."

Randy's pov

Ray jumped around happy to hear my voice.

"Randy you came." She said hugging me.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss this sorry for anything being late I got held up in traffic." I said kissing her cheek.

"Its okay I'm just happy your here."

"Me too wanna dance?"

"Can you?" She asked laughing.

"Well you tell me?" I said taking her hand leading her to the dance floor.

I started dancing with her I couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful body. The dress didn't leave much to the imagination. Her legs were absolutely stunning. Hell all of her was stunning. I pulled her closer to me as we danced.

"Wow Randy you are a good dancer."

"Dancing with you comes easy babe." I said rapping my arms around her waist.

Ray's pov

Did these guys love to torture me. Randy was wearing a suit with his shirt four buttons were open. God I wanted to undo the rest and just start kissing his chest.

"Ray your the hottest girl I know." I smiled.

"Thanks what about the other divas?"

"There all good looking but Ray your the best."

"Thanks Randy your not that bad either I like how you look in a suit."

"Ray don't tell me that ill only wear white shirts and suits for the rest of my life." He said laughing.

"Well I don't want that you can't wrestle in a suit I'm pretty sure the girls will miss you in does trunks." He pulled me closer.

"Would you?"

"Yeah of course I love how when you talk to me in them I can't focus." I said laughing.

Randy brought me closer to him again. My arms around his neck his around my waist.

Johns pov

I really didn't want to dance with this girl but she wasn't going away anytime soon.

I looked over and saw Ray dancing with Randy. Randy was whispering in her ear she was laughing. I knew if I wanted to be with Ray I had to get over there quick.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said leaving the girl.

I walked over to them.

"May I cut in?" Ray looked up at me. I could see Randy had a dirty look on her face.

"Sure Johnny do you mind Randy?"

"No." He said walking away.

Rays pov

I was happy to see John. The farther away from that girl the better.

"Sorry for leaving you this girl really wanted to dance with me."

"That alright who was she?"

"I didn't remember her name but she a Victoria Secret model."

"Wow you gave that up for little old me."

"Yeah little sexy you besides she didn't have much going on in the brains department."

"Like half the girls you've dated." I said laughing.

"Well you dated uh...that one guy."

"Oh good comeback Johnny." I said laughing.

"At least I made you laugh."

"You always do Johnny even on a bad day so I thank you."

"What's up with you being all sentimental."

"I'm trying to have a moment John I'm just telling you that you're a great friend to me." I said feeling my stomach drop.

"Sorry I know Ray I wanna tell you something too."

Johns pov

I was ready to admit my feelings to Ray that I love her.

"Um...wait a minute John." She said running to the restroom.

Melina's pov

I saw Ray run into the bathroom. _I guess tequila and margaritas don't mix._

"Kelly come on we have hair holding duty." I said grabbing her wrist walking to the bathroom.

We walked in and saw Ray holding her stomach looking in the mirror.

"You okay Ray?" I asked standing next to her.

"Did you threw up already?"

"No my stomach fells like its on fire but I don't feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Come on lets take you home you don't look good."

Rays pov

Melina and Kelly drove back to my house. Melina was staying with me since she lived in California and was visiting.

I took some medicine for my stomach, changed, and laid down. I wondered what John wanted to tell me.

The next morning.

I woke up with a mild headache and my stomach felt fine. I took some aspirin for my headache. I went out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning you still sick." Melina said coming in.

"Morning I'm good I just took some aspirin so I'll be fine." There was a knock at the door.

"You have someone coming over?" Melina asked.

"No." I said walking out to the door. I heard yelling getting closer. I automatically knew it was John and Randy. I opened the door to them in each others face.

"What the hell guys?" I said coming between them.

"Ray tell John that you love me more!"

"No Ray you tell Randy that you're in love with me!"

"What?" I asked confused. John turned me towards him.

"Ray I love you I have for a long time but I was always nervous and afraid to tell you I didn't know if you felt the same do you?" I was shocked I wanted to say yes until Randy turned me around.

"Ray I love you I have since the day we started talking again and you didn't think I was crazy. You have always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it I know you love me Ray just say it." I always imagined the person I love telling me they felt the same it never looked like this. I was silent John on my left Randy on the right staring me down waiting for the answer I didn't have.

"Ray what is it me or Orton?" John asked sounding urgent.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know Ray you have to love one of us more than the other." Randy said annoyed I felt my headache coming back.

"So what you think this is some easy choice for me I just can't chose like its nothing."

"Ray it can't be that hard who do you love more?" John asked.

"Guys its not like your choosing a tag team partner I'm choosing the man I live the rest of my life with, the man I marry, the man I have kids with. Not some one day thing so I'm sorry but I just can't chose right now."

"Then how long Ray?" John asked.

"I don't know its not like I can chose a date on the calendar and know by then don't you get it?"

"But right now you have to love one of us more than the other mainly me." Randy said.

"Hell no man Ray loves me more." They started arguing again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled making my headache terrible.

"I don't know how I love more okay so your gonna have to wait. Oh yeah and this is a real romantic way to express your love. I'll remember this for a long time. So can you two both leave." I said going back in my house closing the door.

"What was that?" Melina asked handing me my food.

"John and Randy confused there love for me and want me too chose who I want to be with." Her jaw dropped.

"Do you know who you like well love more wait do you love them?"

"Yes I do but I can't chose and break the others heart." I sighed.

"They just told you like that?"

"They both spilled there hearts to me then started fighting over who I loved more."

"Do you have a idea of who you love more?"

"No...yes... I don't know."

"I'm calling Kelly we really need to talk about this." Melina said walking to my house phone.

**The end for this chappy.**

**Sorry for the delay I went back to school this week so I didn't have much time.**

**Next one Melina and Kelly will help Ray with John and Randy.**

**And one of them will get a serious date.**

**U ¢ me**


	13. I Love you too

Torn chapter 13

Rays POV

"Ray you okay?" Kelly asked walking in my house.

"I guess having to deal with those two not getting me is so frustrating."

"Wait what happened exactly?" Melina asked.

"To keep it simple they told me they loved me and they think I can pick one right now to be with they don't see I love both of them and to hurt one would tear through my heart." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"There guys Ray they don't feel what we feel there gonna see what they did wrong." Kelly said sitting next to me.

"Yeah but I can't deal with them loving me and I love them but knowing I could hurt one I hate it." I felt tears tempting my eyes.

"Ray do you have any idea what are you gonna do?" Melina asked. I looked back straight.

"No I don't know what to do its so fucking complicated what should I do?"

"Ray you won't know who you love more unless you try." Melina said.

"What do you mean try?"

"Go on dates not as friends but actually dates."

"Yeah you won't know until you try." Kelly added.

"I guess that will work but who first?" My phone got a text it was from John.

"There you go." Melina said handing me the phone.

"You read it." I said handing it to her.

**"It says Ray I'm sorry for admitting my love to you like that but I really do I know your not happy with me right now but the premiere is coming up I was wondering if you still want to go text me please love you."**

"Ah that was sweet are you gonna go?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I told him I would."

"Well I know what we could do to cheer you up." Melina said.

"Shop for your outfit."

"Kay I'm gonna go and change."

We went and picked out a outfit it was a short gray dress that was low cut in the back. We finished and went to go get lunch.

"You text John yet?" Melina asked.

"No I wanna go but I don't know what to say."

"Say yeah I still wanna go." Kelly said.

"I know but do it tell him I love him back or just say yeah?"

"Let me see your phone." Melina said I handed my phone to her.

She started texting someone probably John.

"What are you saying?" I said trying to take back my phone.

"Don't worry its sweet." Kelly said peering over at the phone.

"And send." Melina said handing it to me. I looked back at the message.

**"No I'm not upset anymore john but my feelings are conflicted right now so I'm not sure but i still want to go to the premiere with u :)." **

"So am I right or am I right."

"Your right so should I text Randy?"

"Wait 'til' he text you so you can see how he is." I got a text from John.

"Oh what does it say." Kelly asked.

**"Alright I understand can't wait to see u i call u later love u." **I smiled happy to know he gets my feelings.

"I feel better now."

"Good know lets finish eating." We did. I drove home with Melina she left for her flight to go back home. I sat around for the rest of the day thinking of the guys that made my life hell but at the same time could make me love them. Right then I was getting a phone call from Randy.

"Hello." I said picking up.

"Hey shorty are you mad?" Before I could answer he did.

"Sorry stupid question you probably are but Ray I really do feel like that I can't help it-" I interrupted him.

"Randy I'm not mad I just want you to understand that I can't chose between to men that I love."

"You love me Ray?" Randy asked surprised.

"Yes I do Randy but I love John too so that's why I can't chose do you understand?"

"I do sorry I know you probably always imanged it more romantic than that can I take you on a date to make it better?"

"When because I'm going to the Legendary premiere?"

"Saturday I'm off you?"

"Yep its a date."

"Cool I'll call you later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye love you." He hung my heart sank hearing him say it was bizarre. I didn't exactly tell them I love them. I went back in my room and laid on my bed I looked at the boxes still in my room. I just moved in a month ago and with my busy schedule I never got everything unpacked. I got up and looked in one it was full of photo albums. I took one out it was full of pictures from my early years in the company. I got to one page there was a photo of John and I at Wrestlemania 21 backstage after we won are titles for the first time I smiled remembering how happy John was. I turned the page and saw one of Randy and I during the plane trip to Iraq I was laying on him sleeping I laughed his mouth was open probably snoring. I turned to the next one. There was picture of both John and Randy making funny faces behind me. I closed it finding it weird that the pictures were in that sequence.

I turned around hearing my phone ring.

"Hi John." I said picking up.

"Hey Ray sorry for not calling back sooner I was busy so you gonna be my date still?"

"Of course I got my dress when is it again?"

"Thursday sorry about this morning I didn't mean to put you on spot like that."

"Its alright I'm over it you two freaked out my neighbors." I said laughing.

"How we weren't that loud?"

"Uh yeah you were I went outside there all staring and shit."

"Was it that old lady with the cats?"

"Yep she was all staring at me like I murdered someone."

"She's just mad your all young, pretty, and successful and she has to spend the rest of her days inhaling cat hair." I laughed.

"You know your wrong for that one Johnny."

"Yeah so see you Thursday."

"Yep can't wait."

"Love you bye."

"Bye." I laid back in my bed and surfed the web alittle before going to sleep.

~One hour before the Legendary premiere~

"So do I look good?" I asked putting on my necklace.

"Yes you do stop worrying John is gonna like how you look." Melina said fixing her hair.

"You think?" Then there was a knock at the door.

"I know now come on our men are here." She said walking to the door.

"Hey guys you two look great." Melina said hugging Jomo and John.

Johns POV

"Hey you two look gorgeous." Jomo said.

"Yeah were gonna be the luckiest guys there." I said.

"Thanks guys so you ready to go?" Ray asked.

"Yep lets get ready to get emotional." Jomo said making us laugh.

"Well good we have on water proof massacre." Ray said laughing. Jomo and Melina were having there own conversation ahead of us.

"You look handsome in this suit John." Ray said taking my hand playing with my cuff link.

"Thanks you look beautiful but you always do." She laughed.

"Even when ECW invaded and those girls hit me with a steal chair and I was bleeding from my head." I cringed thinking of it.

"You didn't deserve that."

"You didn't answer my question did I still look _beautiful?"_ She said making beautiful sound dreamy.

"Yeah you had a sexy scream queen thing going." I said making her laugh.

"When you bleed you look like a zombie."

"A sexy zombie."

Ray POV

I laughed he was right. We walked to the limo John kept me laughing all the way he kept doing the zombie moves from _Thriller_.

When we got to the red carpet John and I parted was to take pictures. I got asked the question I was already prepared for ''Who are you dating John or Randy?'' I replied the same way "I'm just having fun that's all."

I walked in the lobby of the theater with Melina.

"Where are they the movie starts in 10 minutes?" I said glancing at my phone.

"There they are JOHN." They both turned around.

"The beauties of them sharing the same name." I said laughing.

"There you guys are come on the movies starting?" Jomo said taking Melina's hand John took mine and we walked in to the theater.

The movie was very warm, family movie. I started to cry when John's character and his mom were talking in the jail.

I felt John poke me on my shoulder. I looked over he handed me the handkerchief from his suit.

"Thanks." I whispered he put his arm around me.

"Welcome." He said pulling me close.

We finished watching the movie I cried about two more times.

"You okay Ray?" John asked when we were back in the lobby.

"Yeah I'm fine you're just a good actor." I said wiping my eyes.

"Thanks Ray I have to do a few more media interviews you don't mind do you?"

"Nope go I'm gonna go look for Melina and Jomo."

"Alright see you in a minute." He said kissing my temple leaving.

I walked back into the lobby looking for them.

"Ray!" I heard behind me.

"Hey Mel where's John?"

"Yours doing interviews mine bathroom, so, hows your date with John so far?"

"Good I wish we had a more personal one."

"Ooh what kind of personal?" She asked with her mind in the gutter.

"No just something more close were we could talk and stuff not that I didn't like this one."

"I understand you should do it on your next date it'll be nice."

"Yeah it will." I smiled thinking of it. I felt someone arms wrapped around me from the nice scent I knew it was John.

"What you are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Uh... Melina told me a funny joke." I said turning around.

"What did the toast say to the toaster?"

"What?"

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn." _I said he laughed.

"That's a cute you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said taking his hand.

We got back to the hotel John was walking me to my room.

"You had a nice time Ray?"

"Yeah it was great."

"I know but I wish we coulda talked a little more though."

"Me too maybe we could go out again." I said waiting for him to get the hint.

"Are you saying you wanna go on another date?"

"Yes I do."

"I want to too I knew this a weird day but Wednesday?"

"Any day is good with you John."

"Okay so Wednesday." He said stopping at my door.

"Wednesday." He brought me into a hug.

He pulled out and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Ray I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too John." I felt warmth in my body saying it.

He kissed my head again before he left. I walked into my room and sat on the edge smiling.

No words could describe my happiness.

**Awww happy moment. 3**

**Next chapter is Randy's date will it go well? O_o I'm so mean xD **

**Please review!**


	14. Author's Note

Torn

I haaatttte that I totally just dropped this story. I read back through it and I really want to put more background and have more of John, Randy, and Ray's past with each other in the story. And I want Ray to be a stronger character also. Sooooo in other words I'm making Torn version 2. It will eventually go back to Ray being torn in between John and Randy. And know since I watched the Randy Orton DVD I can make it more realistic. And my writing is more organized now since I've written more stories. So the new Torn should be up soon after reading this! Sorry if you think the original may be better, but I think this new one will be so much better.


End file.
